A Fate Forged in Marriage
by RoseSand
Summary: What would happen if Lyanna was the girl that Rhaegar had married? Will there be a rebellion or the war of the five kings. Will Cercei be a bitter woman that she is today if she was married to Ned Stark? Will Jamie be poisoned by Cercei's love and so many horrible things or will he be charmed by the beautiful Elia Martell? Will everyone still hate Lannisters? Read and find out AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that has been with me for a long time buy i haven't had the courage to write it since i have not read the books and most characters are form the book or before the show has started. I know that my timeliness are off and some characters may seem OOC but this is before any of the thing in Game of throne's had happened, i wanted to know what would their life's turned out to be like. Well without further ado please carry on.**

**A Fate Forged In Marriage **

**Chapter 1: How it all started **

**Kings Landing**

Queen Rhaella was waiting outside her bedchambers waiting patiently for the news of her husband King Aerys. He came to her bedchamber earlier that night after he executed a man who he though tried to poison him. He was rough with her and did not mind her current pregnant state. During the act her went stilled and nearly crushed the Queen with his wight. She called for help and the Maester came soon after. She still do not know what if of her husband.

"Mother what happened to father?" Prince Rhaegar came running through the halls his white silky blond hair flowing in the wind and his indigo eyes shone with worries.

"I do not know son. You father just passed out." Rhaella said leaning on her son who engulfed her in a hug.

"He did not hurt you mother did he?" Rhaegar looked at her mother who barred bruises on her forearms and bite marks on her neck.

"Not more than usually." She said looking away from her son. She felt ashamed that her own son had to see her like that.

"I wish i could kill him." Rhaegar stated angrily looking at her mother with fury in his eyes.

"You cannot do that my sweet son. He is the King." Rhaella said and the doors to her bedchambers opened and the Maester came out with a solemn look on his face.

"The King is dead. His heart burst, I am so sorry. Please accept my apologies." The Maester said taking the Queens hands in his and looking at her in regret but also with relieve. The Maester kissed her hands and left her and the Price alone.

The Queen looked at her son with relieve. She did not need to suffer anymore at the hands of her husband. The Queen put her hands in her hands and wept with joy. She was free and so was the country she beloved. They were all free of her mad husband who saw nothing but treason and danger everywhere. It was a joy.

"You will never have to be scared again mother, no one will hurt you now." The Price, the future King said as he hugged his mother who was still sobbing.

That night the whole country celebrated as the mad King perished.

**Winterfell **

A dark haired figure was running through the halls of Winterfell, her laughter bouncing of the walls like a thousand chiming bells.

"Come on Eddard catch me." Lyanna Stark called after her brother who was laughing and trying to catch up to her. his laughter was rarely herd as he was a seldom and serious man. His younger sister was the only one who could make her him smile or laugh.

"Come on sister this is a foolish game. We should not be so needs to me stopped at once or i will tell father" Eddard tried to sound serious but he was laughing so the treat was not real.

"Stop being so mean brother, i should have just asked Benjen to play with me instead." Lyanna stopped running and turned to look at her brother. He was a tall and a broad man just like her older brother and father. Eddard stopped beside her breathless but smiling widely. His eyes that were a dark grey shade were soft as a fog in the morning. He had a nicely trimmed beard that made him look like he was older than he really was of ten and nine. It did not help that he acted older than his years. When he laughed he only looked like a man his age.

Lyanna could not blame him for acting older. Since their brother married Catelyn Tully and took over Riverrun after Hoster Tully became to sick to do look after the Riverlands. This was a shock to everyone as Hoster had a son Edmure but Edmure was young only ten and four so he did not want to put that much pressure on his son. Brandon who was supposed to be the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North became the Lord of Riverrun and the Warden of the Riverlands as Edmure will become the Lord of Harrenhal.

Now the responsibility of becoming the Lord of Winterfell fell on Eddard who did not want this and was not ready. Eddard was honorable man so he rose to the resposibily and learning as much as he can as their Lord Father was sick and before long will pass away.

"Why did you not ask Benjen to play with you than sister?" Eddard asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well my dear brother it has been a long time since you laughed so i decided that it was time." Lyanna stark smiled as her bright solver eyes shone with joy and happiness. Lyanna reminded Eddard of their mother who died giving birth to Benjen. They looked very alike with their long wavy raven hair and silver eyes. Eddard cherished his sister and wanted to please her and she used it to her advantage.

"I believe that you should be having lessons with your Septa. Why are you not there." Eddard asked his sister who frowned at him.

"I do not want to learn how to dance or sow. I want to learn how to fight." Lyanna said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Do not speak of such things sister. You know father would be angered by that. Lady's should not be learning the art of fighting." Eddard said just to get his sister angered.

"The Gods have punished me into this body. I should be born a man. I could wield a sword and go of to war. I want to be a fighter." Lyanna was saddened by that fact but she had not control over the Gods or the body that she was born into.

"Do not let me hear you speak like that again Lyanna. That was very rude and inappropriate. I know that you can wield a sword very well since Brandon taught you." That brought a smile to Lyanna's face.

"Lyanna, Eddard father want to see you in his study." Benjen a boy of ten and five ran to them with a big smile on his face. His eyes the brightest shade of grey out of all their siblings.

"Do you know what does father want from us." Eddard asked his little brother.

"No i do not know Eddard i am sorry." The boy said sadly.

"Do not fret brother, all will be fine." Lyanna said and smiled at her brother.

"I better go, men from the Night's Watch came. I want to go and talk to them." Benjen said and left them with a smile.

"He is far too interested in them Eddard. I sometime worry that he will wear the black." Lyanna said and she linked her arm with Eddard as they were walking to their fathers study.

"That my dear sister is not our decision to make. If he want to wear the black it is his choice alone and it is a great honour." Eddard said and they walked to the study.

**Casterly Rock **

Cercei was sitting in her bedchambers remembering how last night she snack into her brothers bedchambers and kissed him for the first time. It was magnificent and forbidden. It was not unusual for brother and sister be together as the King and Queen were born from the same parents. She wanted to be with Jamie. They shared a womb

together, came to the world together and in her mind they also belonged together.

Just she she wished to be with Jamie she wanted to be with Rhaegar and become the Queen of the seven Kingdoms. She wanted power, no she craved it. She closed her eyes and saw the beautiful babes that they would make together. They were the perfect couple, both beautiful beyond compare.

Her father promised that she will be Queen one day and she hoped it would be soon. A moon ago the Mad King died making Rhaegar the King and he was looking for a Queen to rule by his side and she will be that Queen.

With that thought in mind her aunt Genna a plump lady came to her room her golden hair tightly secure in a bun.

"Child your father wants to see you in his solar. As fast as you can." She said and Cercei who was ten and eight jumped excitedly to her aunt.

"Is it about my marriage to the New King. Am i going to be his Queen." Cercei said a beautiful smile entered on her beautiful face.

"Do not waste time guessing and go see your father. You know he has no patience." Genna said with an amused smile. Cercei took her dress in her hands and ran to her fathers solar.

When she got there Jamie was already sitting opposite his father looking bored. Probably wanting to go out and spare with some poor man who could not match him.

"Sit down child. We have urgent matter to discus.." Tywin said and Cercei sat down. Jamie refused to look at his sister after what had happened last night in front of their father. He wanted his sister. Badly. He loved her deeply.

"As you know you are well old enough to marry and i need heirs and alliances must be made. King Rhaegar was looking for a wife and he seemed to find her in a far away land. He wants to marry Lyanna Stark in 2 moons time" Tywin said and Cercei was outraged. She got up from her chair

"What is the meaning of that father. You promised me that i will be Queen mot some whore from that place!" Cercei shouted at her father furious that she will be denied crown. She was far more beautiful than that wench.

"Sit down and lower your voice. I had no say in that matter. He had seen her t the tourney at Harrenhal, the one you refused to go and now he wants to marry her. The preparations re undergoing as we speak. Your other promised you to the Martells and i will keep that promise so you Jamie will marry Elia Martell in Kings Landing a moon after the Kings Wedding and will stay there for some time. Than you will come to the Rock and play the role of Lord of the Rock." Tywin said and now it was Jamie's turn to be angry.

"I will not marry and be a Lord of the Rock, i want to go out there and fight. I want to be in Kings Guard." Jamie said

"You will do no such thing. You are my sole heir as that monstrosity that is my other son will have no claim to the Rock. Now you will be wise to listen to me or you will regret it greatly." Tywin said with a low voice. Jamie swallowed hard and sat back down defeated by his father.

"You Cercei was supposed to marry Oberyn Martell however he has a bastard child with a bastard who he claims he love so i had to make other arrangements for you. You will be wed to Eddard Stark as he is now the Lord of Winterfell after his father passes away which will be soon." Tywin said and Cercei was speechless.

"You want to send me to another side of the country away from everything i know." Cercei asked shocked.

"Winterfell is the biggest place in the Kingdom. They would make great allies even if they are brutes. You will do good and produce heir for him. They are valuable." Tywin said and Cercei did not fight. She knew she already lost. She wanted to cry but she kept it in. She was a lioness. She did not cry. He left her fathers room and ran to her bedchambers. She threw herself on the bed and cried.

"Hush child. It is going to be okay. I hear that he is a handsome man. Maybe not as handsome as his older brother but still handsome. He is a good and honourable man and he will treat you finely. You will have your own castle to rule. Be quite now child." Genna came to the room and consoled her niece.

Cercei was so deep in her anguish that she did not even know that her brother Jamie already left for Kings Landing with their Father. She anted to scream and and shout and break something but she could not. She was a Lady. From a respectable household and she needed to act the part. She prepared for her leaving. Taking everything that she might need in Winterfell. She spend many night looking at the ocean remembering the smell and the look. Knowing she will never see it again. With one last look and single lone tear she looked at her house and stepped into the carriage where her new life awaits.

So how do you like the beginning was it good. Shall i continue with this story? Let me know and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome**

**The Kings Road**

Eddard was deep in thought as he was riding to Kings Landing. They were two days away from the Capitol and he still could not forget the fight that he had with his best friend Robert Baratheon:

Eddard was sitting at next to the wierwood and sharpening his ice when Robert came over to him and sat down. Robert looked at his best friend and he saw that something was odd about him.

"What is the matter with you. Did Lyanna beat you at sparing today yet again." Robert laughed at his own joke. Eddard looked at his friend who he had considered brother for many years now and he was reluctant to say the truth because he knew that Robert loved Lyanna.

"No father said that i would have to marry." Eddard said and Robert whistled

"I guess that puts a stop to our plan of fucking every girl in the seven kingdoms and the Riverlands." He said and patting Ned on the shoulder.

"I guess we will not be making the eight." Ned said with not as much passion. He was distracted.

"So who is the unlucky Lady Wench that you will have to marry?" Robert asked looking at the sky.

"Cercei Lannister." Robert moved his head so fast it might have hurt him if he was paying attention. His eyes big with awe.

"Well aren't you the lucky one. I would give my left nut to fuck her. Off course cannot since i will marry your sister one day." Robert said with a small smile on his face.

"You will not marry Lyanna Robert. Father is giving her away to someone else." Robert looked at Ned with a cross look.

"What is this foolishness that you are speaking off. I did say to you how much i want to wed your sister and you go and tell me this. What kind of friend are you Ned." Robert stood now with his anger clearly on his face.

"She was not mine to give away Robert. I had no say in this. The New King wants to marry him. You knew that he had an interest in her since the tourney. He want her to become his Queen." Ned said standing next to his friend with an apologetic look on his face.

"No Ned you had one job and that is to get your father to give Lyanna away to me and yet you did not. You all will pay for this greatly." Robert said curtly and walked away leaving Ned alone and shocked at his best friends behavior.

"Ned Ned are you well brother." Lyanna brought him out of the memory. Ned looked at his sister who had a small smile on her face.

"It is nothing sister just a spat i had with Robert. It will not leave me alone." Ned said looking ahead of him.

"Was he mad that he would not be able to marry. I can only thank the Gods that they did not condemn me to marry that man." Lyanna said with a disgusting look on her face.

"Lyanna that is not a way to speak about my friend. He is a brother to me" Ned said with a frown on his face.

"Ned my brother. He beds everything with a pair of tits. He would never be a faithful husband and he would share many beds than just mine. I do not want to be with a man that will do this to me." Lyanna said.

"Are you pleased that you will be marrying the King? Are you pleased that you will be the Queen?" Ned said and Lyanna looked at him with her slanted silver eyes and Ned could see the fear in her eyes.

"I am scared Ned. I do not know if i am strong enough for that amount of power." Lyanna said and held the rains harder so that her fingers trued white.

"You were given a great honour and you are a Stark. It is in our blood to be in in command and you will have the whole country. You will be the best Queen that the country has ever seen. The will be song written about you." Ned said and took her hand and kissed it lightly. Lyanna looked at her brother and she smiled at tears made her eyes even more spectacular. Lyanna wiped her eyes and smiled at Ned

"Well you are to wed Cercei Lannister, the most fairest of all young women in the whole Westeros. How it feel to have all men envy you my dear brother." Ned just looked at her and huffed not saying anything. He continued to ride along not saying anything and looking ahead.

"You have gone too quiet. What is going in that head of yours." Lyanna asked looking at her bother from the side of her eye. Ned just huffed again and looked at Lyanna and grunted.

"When i imagined my future wife i have always though that i would marry a humble and loving wife. I have seen Cercei before and yes she is beautiful and she knows it and knows how to use that to her advantage. I do not think that I will be enough for her. That she would be accustomed to the North." Ned said feeling his cheeks redden from embarrassment.

"She may surprise you. Women are very resilient and they can adapt very well. You my brother have a gentle and noble heart and that could make her fall madly in love with you." Lyanna said making Ned even more red.

"Hush now, we should make camp soon get some rest." Ned rode away and Lyanna's laugh rung in the air.

Their journey lasted a month ans two days and with each mile they seem to shed more and more of their furs until they had none on. As much and Lyanna loved the North and the cold and snow and her beloved winter roses, she began to fall in love with the sun. She loved how warm it was on her skin and how bright everything was. When they were stopping she loved to lie on the ground and feel the sun on her skin. She could get accustomed to it very quickly.

When they were riding up the gates Lyanna suddenly stopped her horse, she looked at the gates and turned around and ran as fast as possible from it. She did not want to be there. She was nervous and she felt faint. She needed to get back to Winterfell and all that she knows.

"Lyanna stop the horse at once. This is madness." She could hear her brother behind her and she stopped. She got of the horse and wrapped her arms around herself. She did that when he was nervous. Ned looked at her sister and knew what was wrong with her. He jumped from his horse and took his sister in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You are going to be fine sister. You were made for this." Ned said

"I want to go back home where i feel safe and i know everyone." Lyanna said looking at Ned

"You are a Stark and our words are Winter in Coming and you will bring the beauty of winter to this city. You will be a magnificent Queen and your people will love you. Do not worry about that little sister." Ned said smiling.

"I am ready." Lyanna said and both rode back up to the gates where the most beautiful woman who was with child was waiting for her. She had long silver hair and the most beautiful lilac eyes. She was pale and she had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Welcome my child to Kings Landing." She addressed to Lyanna who blushed and courtesy

"Your Grace." She said and looked down. Everyone else fallowed behind. Her father walked at the front his hair and beard white at the snow in Winterfell making Lyanna's heart ache with longing.

"Your Grace thank you for your hospitality." He said with his booming low voice. His eyes were soft.

"It is all i can d after all you are giving your daughter away to my son. I promise she will be safe here." the Queen said looking at Lyanna with a soft eye and smiled. They all fallowed the her to the throne room.

When the throne room opened Lyanna gasped in awe. She never saw a room that spectacular and big. She was completely silent and that did not seem to happen to her. She saw skulls of Dragons, small ones at first but once she got closer and closer to the throne itself the skulls got bigger.. The biggest one was just above the throne. She was looking at it with the her mouth opened when she felt n elbow in her ribs. She looked at her brother who was giving her an disapproving look and nodded to the direction in front of him. When she looked there she saw a man who looked at her with an amused look on his eyes. Lyanna looked down and blushed deeply just like she blushed when he named her the Queen of love and beauty at the Tourney.

Lyanna looked once again at the man who entered many of her dream and she was just as handsome as before. She had pale skin just like her. His silver hair was flowing like silk down his shoulder and his beautiful eyes was looking at her with desire. Lyanna felt the desire herself and she blushed at the though that she spend many night pleasuring herself remembering those eyes. She blushed even deeper when she remembered that they are not the only ones in the room.

Rhaegar Targeryen started walking in her direction every one of his steps took her breath away. He towered over her when he stood in front.

"Beautiful." He whispered it so low that only Lyanna could feel it. He took her hand in his ans it took everything in her not to jump at the touch. His lips touched her hand and Lyanna forgot to breath. Before she could pass our he let go of her hand.

"Welcome home Lady Stark." Rhaegar said with a smirk. Lyanna smiled at him. It will not be that bad. She thought

**Yes they have met again and this time they are not going to be apart. Robert seemed pissed what will he do in his rage. Well read and find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Cercei and her father Tywin were on the road to Kings Landing much quicker than expected. The King needed her father for some important business that needed their attention right away. It takes five days to travel from Casterly Rock to Kings Landing. She was 3 weeks to soon that would give her time to say goodbye to Jamie properly and say goodbye to all that she knows. She would need to catch on of all of the court gossip.

"Come on child look at least a little bit happy about your situation." Her aunt Genna said disapproving look on her face.

"Should i be happy that i am to be sold like cattle and sent away t some frozen land with those barbaric men." Cercei said with crossed arms and a annoyed look on her face.

"Well what do you expect. That you will wear an armour and go to fight. You are a woman and the world belongs to men. That is the way the world work and it is up to us if we make the best of our situations or not. Now stop your moping you will be the Lady of the largest Kingdom in Westeros now that is something. You could have been married to Oberyn who likes to fuck bastards." Genna said and shook her head at her foolish niece who did not see the opportunity in her situation.

"At least i would have a great lover in my bed-chambers." Cercei muttered under her breath.

"Who said that the Northern men are not good lovers. By Gods you are a foolish girl. You will stop this moping around and read a book maybe you would learn something." Genna said and looked out of the window.

"Why are you so quick to defend the Northern men Aunt Genna you don't even know any." Cercei said and gave her Aunt a questioning look. Genna just shook her head and continued to stare at the road passing by for a long time before she spoke.

"i was in love with a Northern man. He was strong tall and very handsome. He was Lord Stark ward at the time no older than ten and eight and i was ten and seven. Lord Stark came to visit my father. They were drunk most of the time do Ivar and i spend most of the time we could together. We wanted to run away together and live somewhere far away from this around us. I was ready to give up my status and gold for that man. We were wed in secret. When my father said i was to marry i call my husband Ivar went to my father and asked him for me. My father killed Ivar and i watched him bleed. My first born is his. I never loved after that and i grew to like my husband even if i do not show it." Genna said and Cercei was shocked. Her Aunt never revealed anything about her past but it still did not change the fact that she loved Jamie an she wanted to sped her life with him. For that man she is ready to give up everything she knows so that they can be together and have a family. She will ask him if they can run away. She did not care that she will be shaming their father. She hated him and if that hurt him she will be glad.

Before long she was back in Kings Landing where she felt at home with all the Lady's gossiping around each other and all the scandal happening. That was were it was interesting and not in some back hand North were Gods know what they do as entertainments. It is all villages.

Cercei entered the Castle wall were Jamie greeted her. He was all sweaty and dirty and his golden hair dishevelled. To Cercei he never looked more handsome and desirable.

"Hello my dear Aunt and sister. How was the journey." Jamie asked with fake pleasantries.

"Do not patronise me boy, why are you greeting me in such manner." Genna said with fake disgust

"I was trying my dear Aunt and since this will be some of the last time i could do so i take every opportunity." Jamie said looking at Cercei with longing on his eyes

"By Gods save me from this two. All you think that marriage is bad yet you have not tried it." Genna said raising her arms up and sighing expressibly.

"Aunt Genna it does not seem that you are very happy of your marriage." Jamie said and Genna smacked him underside his face.

"How can you know about my marriage. You do not dare speak of it. My husband may not be a dream prince but it beats me growing old alone. He has his perks. Now both of you get out of my site. You given me a headache." Genna said and rushed away to her bedchamber. Cercei and Jamie looked at each other and left in opposite directions. It was not a time or the place for the sort of greeting that they have in mind. To many eyes were looking upon them.

Cercei entered her bedchamber and laid on the bed. This time when she will leave the Capitol it would be to the unknown. She thought about what have her Aunt said and realised that she should give it a try. It might not be what she wanted but father will never allow her to be with Jamie as husband and wife. He though it to be disgraceful. He would kill them both.

Cercei was lost in her though that she did not realise the time has passed and it was now the time for the feast. She was escorted to the dinning whole where she was greeted by the King and the Queen Regent. The Queen was a magnificent beauty that radiated now that her husband ha passed. She was glowing and her pregnancy was showing.

The King was something else all together. He was very handsome with kind eyes and a small smile. He could have been mine, Cercei thought. If she had went to the tourney what might her fate be. She could have been the Queen. Throughout the dinner Cercei looked at Jamie who was laughing and talking with his friends. He seemed so careless like the fact that he is to be wed in the near future did not matter. From time to time he would steal glances at Cercei with her own personal smile that made Cercei all warm inside.

Cercei had eaten her fill and she was escorted back to her rooms where she sent everybody away and waited for the castle to fall asleep. She could hear her door opening and smiled. She was standing by her window overlooking the city when she felt strong arms around her and a familiar smell entered her nostrils. Jamie buried his face in her hair sighed.

"You have been teasing me all night with those looks you have been giving me sister. I desire you more now than ever." He whispered to her. Cercei closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved that man beyond anything else and she will till the day that she dies yet they will be separated very soon. Cercei turned around in his arms and too his face in her. She stood on the tip toes and kissed his lips like a thirsty woman drinking a glass of water.

"Take me then my brother, make me yours. Feel me up with your seed. I need to feel you." Cercei said her lips still touching his. Jamie opened his eyes and they were clouded with desire. He did not have to be told twice. He carried her to the bed and for the rest of the night he was capturing her cries with his mouth.

For the three weeks they have spend every night together making love and saying goodbye. A week before her betrothed arrival her Aunt Genna took her to the room red with anger.

"You need to stop the thing you are doing with Jamie right now. Are you foolish. You husband will know that you are not a maiden. This has to end now. Understand?" Genna said and Cercei nodded. Her Aunt was right. Last night they had a night they will remember till the end of her life and she was thankful for that. Cercei was on the verge of crying and her Aunt embraced her just as she fell apart.

"Hush now child. I know that you love him. I know your pain my dear that is why i told you. You can never be with the one your heart want but you may still be very fond of your husband. Now look at me child. You are a lioness. You will be the Lady of Winterfell and you will have many beautiful children you will be proud of." Aunt Genna said with her face between her hands. Cercei nodded and wiped her tears away. She was a lioness. She will get through this.

That night she met Jamie in a dark hallway.

"I cannot see you again Jamie. Not like we have been. This is our goodbye." Cercei said sadly but she was not crying. She was done with this.

"I know sister. Remember i love you and i always will. Till my last breath." Jamie said taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"I will always love you as well brother. Forever. Goodbye." She said and left him standing there. Although the tears were stinging her eyes she will not let them fall. She could not let go. She closed off the part of her that loved Jamie and she promised she will never open it again. She will be devoted to her husband and he husband alone.

The week had passed to soon to her liking, she was standing in the Godswood when her father came over to her with a man she had never seen before.

"Cercei i want you to meet you betrothed Eddard Stark." Tywin said Cercei looked at her husband to be and opened her eyes in shock. She though he would look like a wilding with bushy hair and beard and that he would be dirty but she was pleasantly surprised.

Eddard was tall taller than Jamie ans he was much more muscular. His skin was pale with was contracting well with his dark hair with was long enough that he could put them behind his ear. His beard was trimmed neatly. His eyes are what caught her attention. They were like liquid silver. They were absolutely beautiful and she gave out a gasp.

"Are you well My Lady." He said in a low and raspy voice that send shivers down her spine.

"Yes thank you My Lord." Cercei said

"You can call me Eddard, we will be wed soon." He said and gave her a ghost of a smile. She nodded. Something in her was awaken by that man. She willed those feeling away. She did not want to feel anything toward her husband and yet he was having an effect on her. She needed to be strong. Her father said that love was for the weak and loving Jamie made her weak. This man will not make her weak. Or will he.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the long absence, i have been had a major writers block. In the meantime i got myself a Beta the wonderful Treasure89 who transforms my work into a piece of art. I never hoped that what is coming out of my head could sound so beautiful. thank you once again. I hope you like this chapter as Elia might be OOC. Enjoy **

**Chapter 4: Elia and Jamie**

Elia woke to waves crashing on the cliffs, and the sound of the men laughing, talking, and shouting. Elia smiled as all sounds familiar hit her ears. She always woke up with a smile, because every day you wake up is a miracle. That was what her mother used to say. She leapt out of bed, was almost out the door when she realized she was in nothing but her nightdress. If there were only the Dornish men on board, she would think nothing of it, and neither would they. As the Dornish are known for a livelier and much more free way of living. But no, she was going to the Capitol for the Royal wedding and to be married to Jamie Lannister.

Living all her life in Dorne did not erase her knowledge, nor the memory of Jamie Lannister. She had met him once, when they were but children. Their mothers were friends and they had sailed to visit Casterly Rock. Joanna had died by the time they arrived, and Jamie was nothing but a bully. She remembered the many times he had pulled on her hair and caused her to trip while he laughed cruelly at her. Oh how she hated that boy when she was a child and now she was to marry him.

Of course it was known to Elia about his beauty. Everyone in Westeros complimented the Lannister twins and their beauty. When Tywin had been rejected by the Queen, he wrote to the Martells and Oberyn with a bastard on board was not a good match for the Lannister, but they still wanted Elia. And now she has to marry the knight.

Elia was not all displeased with her marriage to the Lannister; he is pleasing to the eye. She wanted to finally be out and away from Dorne. She spent sixteen name days there and had wanted to see the Rock yet again. She fell in love with it on the first visit and was happy that she will soon become the Lady of it.

After taking a look at herself in the mirror, she smiled. The flowing, light, purple dress contrasted well with her dark skin. Her dark locks cascaded down her shoulders in smooth waves and loose curls; and shined brilliantly as the mischief in her shadowy eyes.

Not wasting time to be in the fresh air, she rushed to the deck of the ship, gliding to the edge to peer down at the waves below her. The waves were so untamed and free. 'Just like her,' she grinned. Being born and bred in Dorne, there you find acceptance for who you are, without any tendency to hide or shy away from anything. Elia was a good fighter and even a better lover. But a maiden she was not; far from it. There had been many suitors over the months since her sixteenth nameday. However, very few had visited her bedchamber. The fact she had made love to a man and a woman before her marriage, she will not hide from it. Those experiences will be relished and remembered.

"So how was the captain of the ship? I hear he has a very skilled mouth," a male voice Elia recognized broke her gaze from the water, and turned to find her brother, Oberyn.

Elia gave him a smirk. "Knowing you my brother, you will find out by this evening." Turning back to the horizon, the view of the Kings Landing appeared to be getting closer by the minute.

Oberyn grinned back at her. "I do not think that he has an interest in males," he said leaning against the ship.

"I do not think that will be a problem for you, he will be yours by tonight my dear brother. I also suggest having his wife join as well. She had a strong tongue and is very adventurous." Elia commented, remembering their night in her cabin.

"Well, well, well sister. While I admire your conquests, you should stop philandering around so close to your wedding day. What if your betrothed were to find out," he said with a shake of his head.

Elia waved away his concern. "This sort of fun and behaviour is not accepted at Kings Landing. Besides, I am the respectable Princess Elia. No one will find out," she replied confidently while closing her eyes and leaning her head back allowing her skin to absorb more of the sun.

"I also hear that your betrothed has many suitors. How do you know that has not been fucking anyone else?"

Elia opened her eyes to look at her brother, her smirk never leaving her face. "Why must you be so crude Oberyn? Who visited his bedchamber beforehand does not concern me but I will make certain that no one will visit after I arrive. When I am done with him, he will be burning with passion solely for me and would be counting the days until we are married."

"I do not doubt that sister." Oberyn agreed but all at once became distracted by the captain of the ship. With a lick of his lips and a knowing nod from Elia, Oberyn smiled and rushed off for his next conquest.

While passing Oberyn's cabin, Elia could hear moans that were not only males, but a female as well. She just shook her head and smiled while she led another sailor back to her bedchambers with the intention to warm her bed.

Elia looked around the castle while standing on a grand balcony with Oberyn after having met the Queen. The King and his Hand were engaged in a small council meeting. The Queen was very beautiful, even in her pregnant state and very kind. She welcomed them graciously to the castle but had begun to feel faint and retired early to her chambers for rest.

"Look at the gardens!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. Elia could hardly believe at the many colours that invaded her sight. So many thickets of flowers, vines, and trees beyond counting, it was almost baffling she could have nearly forgotten such a sight. Many pictures of sitting calmly with interesting books invaded her mind. Even thought she would be here just a few mere months she would feel more at peace by the fountains more than anywhere else in the castle was a guarantee. The rich smell of flowers and the water would always bring warm memories of the precious water gardens of Dorne.

"So full of flowers," Oberyn observed. "There are so many you can easily have a nice quick fuck and no one will see you there."

Rewarding him a chuckle, Elia closed her eyes and shook her head. "Are those the only things that cloud your thoughts my brother?"

Oberyn peered at Elia as if she had become mad. "What other important thoughts might cloud my mind sister. They are better thoughts, for they will bring me pleasure in the end. That, and the thrill of someone catching you make it very exciting," Oberyn raised an eyebrow. Elia's heartbeat began to quicken from the mere thought about it.

"I apologize for the delay. I trust your wait hasn't been too drastically dull?"

Lord Lannister's voice broke through the heated fog in both Elia and her brother's mind and turned to the source. Their attention fell upon a tall man who held a straight face, and without any hint of a smile.

"Not at all Lord Tywin," Elia assured graciously.

"We were admiring your gardens. They are very lovely with such abundance," Oberyn supplied with a smile.

Tywin responded with a simple raise of his eyebrow. His eyes then appraised toward Elia, observing her up and down, seemingly satisfied enough with her looks as he landed his penetrating gaze to her own. Taking a few steps closer, her eyes never broke from his as he took her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you princess. I pray the journey was not too difficult?" Tywin planted a soft kiss upon her hand.

Elia smiled and gave a small curtsey, "No, not at all my lord. The journey was surprisingly very enjoyable. Thank you for your concern." Elia noticed from the corner of her eye Oberyn trying his best to suppress a smile.

"I am glad. Let us walk to my study," Tywin gestured inside. "I ordered the servants to bring us food there and Jamie will also be joining us." He gave his arm to Elia, which she took with a glowing smile.

Lord Tywin's study was very becoming. An office built to be as grand as every room to match the elaborate wealth of the castle. There were shelves after shelves of scriptures begging to be read, all carrying the same soothing, aged smell of parchment. In the middle of the room was a table filled with delicious food both hot and chilled. A figure near the window stood, turned from them, wearing crimson red and gold that glittered in the light along with his crown of golden hair. Lord Tywin cleared his throat and the figure turned, revealing Jamie Lannister.

Elia raised her brow, drinking in the man's handsome looks. His bright green eyes bore into her own until she moved her eyes lower to his full lips, also taking notice of how tall and muscular he was. It seemed the beauty of the Lannister was never exaggerated. She noticed immediately his observation toward her figure. Green eyes were looking her from top to bottom, although more with heated penetration than his father had. She smiled, knowing while she may not be blessed with largely accented curves as her sister possessed, but she did have a curve to her. Her breasts were larger and she loved the fact Jamie's stare landed directly at them before looking at her face, where her smirk widened.

Jamie took that time to glide over and kiss her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess," he greeted looking into her eyes with a smirk of his own.

"The pleasure is all mine Ser," Elia spoke in a low tone adding a little purr.

Jamie's eyes widened before a smile took over his face. Elia looked to her brother and Lord Tywin ,who were very engrossed in their conversation, not seeing the interaction just played. Elia looked back at Jamie, smiled again and sat down.

Throughout dinner Jamie did not touch a thing on his plate. He was looking at Elia with clouded hunger. She knew what she was doing and it was driving him mad. With almost any dish she tried, she offered plenty with her eyes and lips to the food in such a way; he was nearly driving himself mad over mere meat or fruit. If some subtle bites to her lips weren't maddening enough; her fingers would delicately slide into her mouth, her eyes closing with pleasure, sighing or lightly moaning over the delicious tastes. And always would she reopen that penetrating seductive stare each time as she would retract her fingers slowly from her dainty, moist lips. It was all beginning to drive Jamie to such a boil, all he wanted to do was take her right there on the table. Oberyn and Tywin paid no heed to anything but their discussions of business; but Eli had suspicion that her brother knew of her light dinner plays she was making to her betrothed. However, he said nothing and gave away nothing.

Jamie gave Elia a wink. "Father, do you mind if I give the princess a tour of the gardens before it becomes too dark?" he asked while Elia smiled into her handkerchief, wiping her mouth.

"Very well. We will be here," Tywin approved without hesitance.

Jamie shook his head, ignoring the fact when it came to assessing more money, his lord father did not care for anything else. With a quick offer of his arm to Elia, off they went. He did not lead Elia to the gardens as he had said he would, but instead had taken her to a shadowed corridor where he knew not a soul would come at this time. Coming to a stop, Elia looked at him questionably.

"Where are we Lord Jamie?" she asked

"No one comes through this hallways," he explained shortly. "You have been torturing me all dinner with those little moans of yours, now I want to hear you moan my name," Jamie lightly growled, his steps toward her beginning to push Elia back against the wall. "Now."

"I do not know what mean, my lord. I was merely enjoying my meal," Elia stated her smirk giving her away any innocence. Once Elia's back touched the stone, Jamie lips found hers in one swift kiss. He kissed her hard; his tongue entered her mouth with no permission. Elia's hands flew to his head to grip his hair roughly, bringing him closer. Jamie's hands slowly moved to her breasts giving them a hard cup, making Elia moan into his mouth. Jamie's mouth left hers; both of them breathing heavily.

"I want to hear you moan more," he panted and began to massage her breasts. Elia's head hit the wall, eyes closed as she bit her lip so as to not make a sound. Jamie growled and moved to kiss her neck. Elia's eyes flew opened and against self-control, a moan escaped her mouth. Jamie smiled into her neck.

Elia smirked. Now it was her turn. With little effort, she pushed Jamie off her. He looked confused but she continued to smirk. Elia began pushing him until he sat in a chair. She sat in his lap, feeling his hard member so close to her heat. Elia looked at him, took his face in her hands and kissed him but slower in time as she began grinding her hips into him. Jamie groaned into her mouth and she smiled, never halting her movements but her lips moved toward his chin. She kissed and nibbled there, making sure not to leave any marks. Her kisses moved to his neck and her hips began to pick up speed. Jamie was panting now, holding onto Elia's hips causing her grind even harder. He was so close, so close. He was going cum very shortly. He closed his eyes waiting for his peak, when suddenly, it was all gone. He opened his eyes wide, still panting and Elia was there with a smile on her face and her arms crossed across her chest.

He looked at her confused while she whispered in his ear making him whimper. "You have to wait until we are wed," she said with such mischief shining in her eyes. She walked away, making sure to move her hips seductively as she did. Jamie looked on until she was out of his sight and then leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, his member still painfully hard. Jamie could not wait to marry that woman, for he knew that this girl will be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Winter Roses

The Queen and Lyanna were in the Sept talking very excitedly about the wedding.

"I know that in the North you wed before a Weirwood tree. Rheagar did plant one but it will not grow before the wedding so must must say you will wed here in the Sept." The Queen said with a sad smile. Lyanna looked at the Queen with a smile.

"Do not worry yourself about that your Grace. The Sept in beautiful and i cannot wait to get married here." Lyanna looked around the beautiful building. It all was very different from the North which she was used to. She was very fascinated.

"I must say that you accustomed much more quicker to life here in the South than i have expected." Queen Rhaella said smiling at Lyanna.

"I love it here, the sun the city. I feel like i belong here. Like this is where i am supposed to be" Lyanna said quietly blushing a just a bit.

"I am so relieved that you feel that way Lyanna. I know it must have been a big change for you to come here. My son is truly lucky to have by his side. You are a beauty inside out." Rhaella said squeezing Lyanna's hand. Lyanna looked at the Queen and both smiled.

"Now" The Queen continued " As i said before you will be wed here in the Sept. Its seats seven hundred people comfortably but if needed be can take a hundred more. The most important Lord and Lady's will be at the wedding. Its a first Targaryen wedding where a brother and a sister will not have to marry in centuries. It is a very important wedding." The Queen and said and Lyanna felt something in the pit of her stomach. It was fear that her children will have to marry each other. She did not want that for any of her children. Lyanna closed her eyes to compose herself. This is not the place for this sort of thing. She needs to focus on her wedding now.

Lyanna opened her eyes and she saw the Queen knowing eyes looking at her with a smile.

"My dear do not worry. You children will not have to be wed together. This marriage sets a start for an new era. An ere that does not leave people in fear of the King. An era with peace and prosperity. An era where brothers and sisters do not have to wed each other. A golden era. This is what i have always dreamt for my children, to be wed with someone that is not close family and the Gods have granted this to me which i am very grateful for." silver eyes met blue and two pale hands entwined. Lyanna smiled at the Queen feeling a connection that she has lost forever. She felt like she was standing with her mother who always made her feel so safe. The same connection she felt with the woman in front of her. Lyanna could not stop herself and she hugged the Queen. She was startled a bit but return the hug.

"I believe you will be a wonderful Queen one day and i cant wait to pass on the torch to you." The Queen said while looking at Lyanna

"I will still need your help your Grace. I do not know how to be Queen." Lyanna said with fear in her eyes.

"I will be here guiding you every step of the way if the Gods allow me to." The Queen said

"I will pray to the old Gods and the new that they will give you a long life. You will plan your grandchildren weddings. " Lyanna said and the Queen laughed

"That is all i ask for. To see my family happy. There is nothing else that i could ever wish for." The Queen said and both let go of each other. Just as they were suppose to go back to talking about the wedding two figures came into the sept; one of them tall and muscular with long silver hair. He was holding onto the hand of the cutest boy that walked the earth. When he saw his mother his big clear blue eyes shone and he ran to her arms.

"Mama mama i was at the Council Meeting." The boy said excitedly as she reached her opened arms.

"Really what was it about my little Dragon." The Queen looked at her little boy like there was nothing else in the room. She was just captivated by her son and Lyanna felt a longing for this kind of love as well. Smiling at the beautiful scene Lyanna raised her eyes to look at Rheagar who was looking at her with a smile and and fire in his eyes. She looked down blushing as she also felt this fire inside her that she knew only he could put out. Lyanna looked back at the Queen and her son.

"Mama i cannot tell you. Only people present at the meeting can know about it." Viserys said with the most serious look on his face making Lyanna chuckle.

"Well if the rules state so then you must keep it a secret my little Dragon." The Queen said and kissed the little boys face.

"Mother do you mind if i take my betrothed or a walk." Rheagar said looking at Lyanna who was blushing fiercely. The Queen gave a slight smile looking at the two and feeling a relieve that there is a real feeling between the pair.

"Please do, you two did not spend time at all and do not worry about me i have my little Dragon to keep me company." Said the Queen and the three year old boy took his head from his mothers shoulders, stood straight and puffed his cheats and with the most serious look he said.

"Do not worry i will keep mother and the baby safe." The Queen looked at the boy with so much love and tears stinging his eyes.

"I know you will my brother." Rhaegar said looked at Lyanna and offered her his arm and walked out of the sept together.

"I have to apologize to you my Lady as i feel like i have ignored you. You have been here for almost two weeks and yet i have not spend any time with you." Rheagar said stopping to look down at her. Lyanna was tall for a girl yet he still towered over her and his low voice send shivers down her spine every time he spoke to her.

"You do not have to apologize Your Grace, you are the King and you have been busy. I have nothing to complain. Your mother has kept me company." Lyanna said looking in his indigo eyes for the first time and she felt a tingling in her stomach.

"This does not excuse me of my duties to you Lyanna. We will be wed in soon. We ought to spend time before the wedding. We are to spend the rest of our lives together and rule this country as one. I promise that i will make time for you from now on." Rhaegar said smiling at his wife to be.

"You honour me your Grace." Lyanna said looking down and blushing. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she was frightened that it will explode out of her chest soon. She felt his palm on her cheek lifting her face up to look at him. Her stomach doing flip flops at the touch.

"Just Call me Rhaegar Lyanna. You will be my wife soon." Lyanna nodded still looking at him. Rhaegar caressed her rosy cheek with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful Lyanna, the first time i saw you at that Tourney i knew i wanted you to be mine. I saw those dark locks and i wanted to bury my hands in them. I saw that beautiful white skin and i wanted to kiss every inch of it and when i saw your eyes i almost went crazy with want for you Lyanna. You mesmerised me from the first moment. Now your here and you are looking at me here i feel like my heart will explode out of my chest. Am i making you uncomfortable Lyanna?" Rhaegar finished with a whisper and Lyanna closed her eyes and shook her head. Lyanna focused on her breathing because being so close to him made her forget how to breathe. Lyanna opened her eyes and looked at Rhaegar with a smile on her face.

Rhaegar embraced her, putting those strong arms around her and she put her ear to his chest and smiled. She was falling in love with her King and she was not scared. She embraced it and let her feeling take her.

"I am in a strange place with strange people around me but I have never felt so safe in my life like i do in your arms right now." Lyanna said and Rhaegar embrace was tighter and he had kissed to top of her head. Time felt like it stopped when they stood there together both making sure from time to time that they are not dreaming but when they heard voices they let go of each other making both a little giggly. Rhaegar gave Lyanna a crooked smile.

"Come with me, i need to show you something." He took her hand and took her to the through many corridors deeper and deeper under the castle. When they stopped Lyanna saw that they were in a cave of some sorts but what she saw in there took her breath away. The cave was full of blue winter roses.

Lyanna looked at Rhaegar then back at the roses and back at Rhaegar completely speechless.

"I wanted to make you feel like home and a little birdie told me you love winter roses." Rhaegar said and Lyanna did not thing just acted. She put her hands on his cheek and pressed her lips to his. She did not expect that when she kissed him. She was scared her lips will explode and she wanted to break the kiss but Rhaegar put her hand in her lock keeping her in place and returning the kiss with the same vigorousity as she kissed him. It was that kiss that made them truly fall in love with each other.

**Well there you go, i finally updated the chapter. I wanted to apologize for my absence but i had exams and i really needed to study for them and there was also a lot of essays and presentations and i was just swamped. I know this chapter probably sucked but after a long absence i need to get back to writting. Well i hope you enjoy and read the next chapter. Thank you again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the long absence i just lost inspiration for anything that is Game of thrones. i was stuck on how to write this chapter and i have changed my mind ion how to proceed with this story. The way i wanted it to go originally it would take a long time for the actions to take place. So i hope you will like this chapter and did not lose interest in this story. **

**Chapter 6: Make you want me**

Cersei woke up with a start. She looked around the

_Two figures were in a bedchamber only it by dying candle light and they were sharing a moment of passion. _

"_What do you want me to do to you my Lioness." The man said is a deep low and rough whisper sending shivers down the woman s back making her arch more to his hand which now was on her beast. The woman that was normally regal and in control of everything was turned to nothing in that man's hands. _

"_Anything, everything i beg you make me yours." The woman panted out every word with difficulties as the man's mouth was bringing so much pleasure to her like she never she knew before. _

"_Anything foe you my Lioness." The man said looking at her with dark grey eyes making the woman's breath hitch. She was so close but she still needed to say something to the man before her pleasure will consume her._

"_I love you Eddard." She said as she climaxed._

Cersei woke up with a start. She could hear her frantically beating heart in he ears and she felt in her chest. If it would beat any faster it would leap out of her chest. She laid there looking around the bedchamber that she occupied since she was in Kings Landing and signed. She was all sweaty and she had a wetness between her legs and for that northerner none less.

Cersei still did not understand the feeling toward her betrothed although she knew that she was pleased with the way that he looked and she felt attracted to him. Eddard was not stunningly handsome like Jamie was or breathtaking beautiful like Rheagar but he had this sort of roughness about him and his demeanour was stoic and hard and Cersei liked it more than she liked to admit it.

Usually Cersei would know what men wanted and usually it was her but with Eddard she had no idea what was this man thinking or feeling or even if he wanted her like other men. He did not show any emotions towards her. Yes in the times he was with her he was very kind but he spoke very little. This was driving Cersei mad because she was going mad with want for this man and those grey eyes of his and he was not showing anything even if he did .

Cersei closed her eyes and all she could she in front of them was Eddard and all she wanted to know if that body was as hard as it looked. Her hand was travelling down her body feeling the soft material of her dress and sending shivers down her spine. Her hand reached her core and all she could think of was Eddard and those pale pink lips on her body and those big hands working on her and she climax faster than she had ever before with such intensity that left her quivering for the longest times. Cersei fell asleep after that with a smile on her face.

Cersei woke up with a start. Someone was in her room banging and making unearthly noise and when she looked around all she was a plumb body and a mop of blond hair. Cersei groaned into her pillow at the sight of her aunt. By the Gods what did this woman want now.

"Wake up child, you betrothed requested a walk in the gardens with you." her aunt said and Cersei lifted her head so fast she hurt her neck. Cersei groaned in pain and her aunt looked at her with a sly smile.

"Child there is no need to rush, you still have time. Now show me your neck you cannot not go." Aunt Genna said n and Cersei have her a cross look but walked over to her aunt and sat don on a chair. Cersei never believed in magic but she believed her aunt had magic hands because the thing she performed on her neck were magic.

"Child you are so tense. Did your future husband had to to anything with it?" Aunt Genna said and Cersei looked at her with narrow eyes. She did not like the smile her aunt had on her face. Cercei stood up and gave her aunt a tight smile.

"I do not know what this man wants. He do mysterious. I am used to knowing what the men want and the answer is usually me and with him i have no idea. Its like i have no effect on him. It drives me mad." Cersei was walking around her bedchamber and her had were all over the place before they ended up in her hair. Aunt Genna just stood sat down beside her vanity and smiled.

"It appears child that you have met your match. You were the mysterious one before driving men to insanity and now he is doing the same with you." Aunt Genna said quietly.

"How can i deal with it aunt. It makes me crazy, i cant deal with it." Cersei said sitting down on her bed and hiding her face in her hands. She never used to showing her vulnerable side to anyone but since she found out that she has been betrothed to Eddard she and her got very close. Cersei enjoyed that. It was a side of her she though she lost with her mothers death.

The bigger Lannister stood up and sat down beside her niece.

"Have you started to feel something for that man?" Aunt Genna asked her quietly.

"I don't understand what i feel. Mostly i am frustrated that he does not show any emotion toward me. Whenever we are together he barely speaks." Cersei said looking at her aunt.

"Maybe he is shy. You take the incentive. Ask him about his home it would do you good to find out about it. Ask him about himself. There is no harm in that." Aunt Genna stated.

"There is a harm in that. It would make me look weak." Cersei said the hardness returning to her eyes.

"No it makes you smart. Use that knowledge to your advantages. The men rule the world that is always been the case but we must do whatever we can to make out situation better and remember you will be a part of a family that is one of the oldest and strongest. With a family like that no one will be weak." Aunt Genna said and left Cersei in her bedchamber alone to ponder.

There was a knock on her door and her handmaiden came in with buckets of water. She smiled sweetly at Cersei and poured the hot water in her tub. A hot bath would do wonders for her muscles Cersei though and maybe relax her from her meeting.

Cercei was thinking about what her aunt said and she was right. She needs to make the best of her situations. She needs to find out more about the Castle and its people and its traditions if she wants them to like her and see her as a Lady of Winterfell. She needs to gather information. Cersei would not have her father complain about her and her inability to rule a castle.

Before long she was waiting in the gardens for her betrothed who was running late and it irritated Cersei. How dare he be late when she could make in here on time. Does he have any regard for her what so ever. Cersei has been standing here looking ridiculous as everybody who passed looked at her.

"I am so sorry My Lady, the King had a council meeting and it ran late.." she heard him from behind but when she turned around and saw him all profanities that she was meant to spill in his way got stuck in her throat. He was standing in front of her with a apologetic smile in his face and embarrassed look on his eyes. Cersei mentally slapped herself. She was weak. He was making her weak. She crossed her eyes and raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"That is fine My Lord just don't let it happen again." She said and for just a split of a moment there was a ghost of a smile on his face. Maybe or she just imagined it. That man was really driving her crazy.

"I do apologize. Shall we walk." He asked and she nodded. They walked for a few moment in silence when Cersei piped up. She will break this man and she will make him fall in love with her.

"Eddard can you tell me about Winterfell. It will be my home and i would like to know about it." Cersei asked and Eddard looked at her with shock. He was not expecting that.

"Off course i can. Lets sit down and i shall tell you all about it." He said and they sat down on a bench. Truth be told Cersei did not take much in. It was the first time that she has seen her future husband in such a state. When he was talking about his home he became animated. He was explaining everything to her using his arms and his normal very stoic face was also very animated. He would smile when he was talking about his favourite things. She looked at him mesmerised. Her breath hitched when she saw his normally cold grey eyes turn soft as a fog. At this moment she realised how easy it was to talk to him when they both put their walls down. From what she said about her future home she could not wait to see it. Especially the hot springs underneath the castle and the Godswood which sounded beautiful. She was touched when Eddard told her that he was building a small Sept for her and it made her feel special.

In return she told him about her home and how she loved to watch the ocean from the cliff and show she loved looking at storms when they happen. She would tell him how Jamie and her used to cliff jump from the lower ones an got in trouble for it.

It was very easy to talk to him and she never laughed so much in her life. They began to talk about their childhood and their memories. It was a lovely day and before they knew it the sun was beginning to set.

"By the Gods it must be late. I apologize for making you stay this late. I believe the feats begins in very soon." Eddard said standing up.

"Yes it does. I need to go and freshen up. Will i see you in the Great Hall" Cersei asked not wanting to say goodbye yet.

"I will be there My Lady. Before you go i wanted to give you something that belonged to my mother." Eddard took out a a necklace with an oval emerald stone in it. Was was very beautiful and Cersei fell in love with.

"Its beautiful can you put it on me?" Cersei said turning backward toward him and lifting up her hair. Eddard his a small smile and out in on her. It fell perfectly on her chest and it brought out the green in her eyes. She touched the pendant and smiled softly.

"It look beautiful on you Cersei." Eddard said.

"Thank you Eddard it is very beautiful. I fell in love with it." Eddard did not say anything but just gave her a small smile. Before she left he kissed her hand making Cersei blush at that bare touch and her stomach began to flutter, she was falling for a man from the North and she was accepting the fact.

Eddard looked at the woman who was leaving his sight and he still could not believe that he was falling in love with a woman who was from a family he had despised. As the saying says you cant choose the family you come from.

"Well well well. What have we hear. Is our Ned falling in love?" Ned heard hi best friend from behind and he turned around shocked.

"Robert what are you doing here." Ned asked shocked.

"Well the King wanted someone new on the small council and since my brother is the mater of ship I wanted in as well. Its no shame that i want to better my circumstances." Robert said with a smile on his face that Ned did not like. Just then another figure came out from the shadows calling Robert name.

"Oh Ned i would like you to meet my wife Ashara Dayne or rather Barathoen now since we wed two night ago." Ned looked at the beautiful woman. She was tall with a willowy figure. She was very beautiful with her pale skin and dark hair and violet eyes. She was looking at Robert with eyes full of love and Ned felt sorry for this woman. She did not know what she was getting herself into.

"My love would like to go to the Great Hall I will meet you there." Robert said giving her a charming smile and kissed her hand making her swoon for him. She lest and Robert turned to Eddard.

"So what do you think about my wife. She is a real beauty isn't she. Well she is not Lyanna but she will have to do. Well i will see you in the Great Hall." Robert was about to leave but Ned stopped him.

"What are you doing Robert. What is the meaning of this." Ned asked knowing that hos friend never did something without a motive.

"What do you mean Ned. I want a chance at happiness too and since your sister in out of bounds i took the thing closest to her." Robert said with an innocent smile.

"Whatever you want to do its not worth it so please don't do it. You could die." Ned said trying to make his friend see reason.

"Oh Ned what i am to do will be worth everything." Robert said pushing Ned away from him and leaving. Ned shook his head at his friend hoping that what he will do will not cost his life.

**So what did you think that Robert will do and what would happen of Ashara Dayne. Read and find out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Queen's Name Day**

It was the Queen Name day. She did not was a big deal made out of it. All that she wanted was a feast where everybody can laugh eat and dace to all of their hearts desire. She was looking at the people that were doing just that and smiled. In all of her marriage to the King people were never this happy or this free. They were all scared that they will burn next. They were afraid to do anything that would seem out of line to the King. Stop Rhaella, those time are over. The King is dead. She looked at her son who was laughing at something one of the men said and smiled. She remembered when she gave birth to him. He came to this world calm very calm. The Maester thought that the babe was dead but he was not. When she took the little boy in her arms she saw her salvation. Her ray of hope and happiness and that is what he brought her. Hope for the future and happiness like nothing else in the world.

The Queen touched her stomach which was about to burst and smiled with affection at the little babe that was inside her.

"You never have to know the pain that your father brought to this country. Your will be brought up in peace and happiness and i will be there for you my sweet as long as the Gods allow me to." She said and looked at the celebrations and began to move to the music closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling if being free.

Cersei was looking at her brother with narrowed eyes. His eyes were full of longing and hunger like she never saw before and the worst part was that the look was not directed at her. He was looking at a beautiful woman with darker skin than hers and brown hair that was flowing as she was turning. Her eyes were as dark and mysterious as the night and her smile could heal any pain. She was the complete opposite of Cersei yet just as beautiful. Cersei narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She felt a surge of jealousy but she was not jealous for thing thing that she should be. She not not jealous that her brother seemed to move on quickly from her or that he was giving her looks that he never gave her. She was jealous because every man had eyes only for Elia. She was jealous that every woman was looking at her. Cersei knew that she was stupid but all tat she could thing off was the fact that she seemed to be overshadowed by that woman and she did not like it. Everyone was looking at her with a smile on their faces. Even the Queen looked at her like she was bringing the joy back into their life.

Now Cersei was watching how that woman ran to the people that were surrounding her and pulling them to dance and they complied. Everyone began to dance with her. She even make her brother dance who hated dancing like no one else and he did it with a smile on his face. Cersei scoffed and looked away but grey eyes caught her attention. Those grey eyes that she wanted to see all night. A smile just formed on her face and she looked down shy. She still did not understand the feeling that this man was making her feel. She never looked down because of a man. She always looked straight at them. When Cersei looked back up the look that this man gave her made her breath hitch. She was used to men looking at her with hunger and need but this man was looking at her with the same feeling mixed with love. This man loved her and it was all in his eyes.

Cersei forgot about the woman who stole the attention from her, she forgot about her brother and all the people. She did not want their attention if Eddard will look at her that way all she wanted was his eyes in her. No one else Eddard was coming toward her and Cersei's heart picked up. She wanted to touch him and dance with this man. He was coming closer never breaking the eyes contact. Cersei was almost jumping on the balls of her feet but then the King stood in their line of contact and Cersei cursed under her breath. At the moment she cursed him because he stopped her betrothed from coming toward her.

"Isn't she a beauty." She heard a raspy female voice behind her and she looked back and she saw the woman that stole her Queenship away. The woman was a real beauty when she looked at her up close. She had the palest skin and the darkest hair just like her brother. Her eyes were different than his. She had more silvery eyes yet still they had the same energy about them. They woman was looking at Elia Martel who was still dancing. She than looked at Cersei with a smile on her face.

"I feel like i need to apologize to you Cercei. You are to marry my brother and i did not come to introduced my self." She said and Cersei was shocked at her question yet she still did not say anything. She was looking at Eddard who was glancing at her while talking to the King

"I know you must probably hate me. I know your family was planing to marry you off to the King and i changed your plans but in all of my life i have never see my brother look at anyone the way he was looking at you." Lyanna said and Cersei looked at her.

"I do not hate you Lyanna. I though that all i wanted was to be Queen and yes i did hate you but i don't anymore." Cersei said

"Does it have to do anything with my brother?" Lyanna asked with a smile on her face and Cercei laughed at that looking on the floor.

"He does have a big part in this. I also feel the need to apologize as i have misjudged you and your brother." Even Cersei was surprised that she was so nice to this woman she supposedly hated.

"You probably thought that my brother was a brute and i was a whore. I really cannot blame you as the North has not got a good opinion in the South. But i will change that soon enough." Lyanna said.

"As it is your right, you will be the Queen." Cersei said and she was surprised yet agian that there was no poison in her voice.

"Queen. I still cannot believe what my life has brought me. I always wished i could wield a sword and go to wars and ride my horse all to my heart desire." Lyanna said with a dreamy look in her eyes and Cersei looked at her in wonder.

"it seemed we are not so different Lyanna. I always wished i could trade places with my twin and learn how to wield a sword. I did impersonated him quite a few times in my younger years. Later on it became problematic as i developed a female figure. If my father ever found out he would lock me up in my room." Cersei said with her own dreamy look.

"We are not that different it seemed and i would be very pleased if we could get to know each other more. We will be sisters soon." Lyanna said taking Cersei's hand in hers and squeezing it. Cersei looked at their hands and smiled.

"I would like that very much Lyanna. I only had brother and a sister would be a different experience." Cersei said and gave her a genuine smile. She dies not give them very often.

"I apologize for cutting in but can i still my betrothed." Eddard said with a small smile in his face.

"Well my dear brother i have never seen you smile so much when your around so many people." Lyanna said crossing her eyes and looking at her brother with an raised arched brow

"Well my dear sister its a celebration, why should i remain sad." Eddard said in a teasing voice and Cersei saw that side for the first time and she liked it very much.

"Yes its is a celebrations and the Dornish wine is particularly good is it not dear brother." Lyanna said with a smile and a knowing look.

"Yes it is very good. Now Cersei may i have this dance." Eddard said but before she could utter a word Eddard pulled her toward him and toward a crowd of dancing people.

Lyanna looked at the pair who were obviously falling in love yet they had no idea about it. She shook her head. They will find out soon enough. Lyanna looked at the Queen who was talking to the King and she smiled at her betrothed. She was in love with that man and she knew it. She was counting the days when they can be united as husband and wife.

"You look beautiful Lyanna." She heard a familiar voice that made her cringe in disgust. She looked at the handsome man with the black beard and dark eyes.

"Greeting Robert. How are you this fine evening. I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage. I hope she makes you happy and you make her happy." Lyanna said with a tight smile. They both looked at the beautiful willowy woman who Robert called his wife who was smiling talking to one of the handmaiden.

"Yes my wife is beautiful and men envy me yet she is not the woman i love." Robert said looking at Lyanna and she had to look away.

"It is time for you to begin to love her. She will be yours for the rest of her life." Lyanna said through greeted teeth.

"I would have made you happy Lyanna. You would be able to stay in the North if you married me. You would be close to your family and your home. I love you more than he could ever love you Lyanna." Robert said standing to close to her and holding her wrist tightly. It was causing Lyanna pain.

"Your hurting me Robert." He did not loosen the grip but he tighten it. It would leave a mark on her skin.

"We still have time Lyanna. We can run away, far away and we can be together. Please Lyanna run away with me." He said with a crazed look in his eyes. Lyanna was very scared now. She looked around the room in panic but no one seemed to pay attention to them. No one was looking at her and no one was there to help her.

"Robert let me go now or i will scream. I am to be married to the King. You are married to another. Do you want to shame your wife." Lyanna said forcefully.

"Who cares about that. We can hide and we can be together. I love you Lyanna. I need you and you will be mine if you want this or not." Robert said holding her wrist so hard it brought tears to Lyanna's eyes. There was no one to help her.

"I apologize for the interruption but your wife does not feel well My Lord." A soft female voice said and Lyanna closed her eyes and thanked the Gods. Robert let go of her wrist and turned around and looked at the woman.

"Thank you my Lady i shall go and check on her.." he said and left.

"Are you well My Lady?" The woman said and Lyanna opened her eyes and saw Elia Martel looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Yes thank you for your concern." Lyanna said trying to sound calm

"You do not have to play brave with me Lyanna. I know when a man is to forceful with a woman. I had that situation one to many times. Is your wrist feeling well." Elia took her wrist and looked and poked around it.

"I am well thank you for coming when you did. I was scared he will do something inappropriate." Lyanna said taking calming breaths.

"Your wrist is not broken however it will be bruised. If you do not want anyone to find out about it than i suggest you wear long sleeves. If you want i can get my brother to make him regret what he did to you." Elia said looking around for Robert to see if he is near.

"That will not be necessary. I am well now now and it would not be wise to stir up attention now. Thank you for the offer." Lyanna said squeezing Elia's hand.

"The world is a dangerous place for a woman and that is why we have to stick together." Elia said and both girls looked at the celebrating people. Elia was thinking for a way to get back at that man who did not know boundaries.

The celebrations was reaching its ending, the morning was upon them and most of the guest were drunk or passed out. In a dark corridor of a castle two figured were linked passionately in a kiss.

"I have waited all night for this. To kiss you, taste you and feel you. Why do you have such an effect over me." Jamie asked his wife to be as he needed to breath.

"I cannot answer that question for you my love. I am just an innocent woman." He said and began nibbling on Jamie's chin making him groaned. Jamie hitched Elia's leg on his hip and began grinding into her.

"You are not innocent my dear. You are not even a maiden are you?" Jamie asked kissed her neck making her moan lightly.

"No my love i am not a maiden but neither are you. Besides i will promise that our wedding night will be very interesting. Now my love come for me. I want you to come with my name on your lips." Elia said pushing back onto him. Jamie groaned yet again and put his face in her neck. He was so worked up and with Elia's smell around him and he little moans he was done in minutes. He tried to be quite but came groaning Elia's name.

Jamie looked at Elia and her eyes as dark as the night was clouded with lust and Jamie could not help himself. He reached between the fold of Elia's dressed and touched Elia's core. He put two fingers into her making her gasp in surprise and hit her head on the wall moaning softly. He was working on her making her moan but he wanted her lips so he bough her face to him. Jamie was kissing her, tasting her and exploring her mouth and eating her moans.

Elia was close, he could feel in from the trembling of her body and the movement of her hips. She wanted it his movements to be faster he touched. She wanted more. Jamie put another finger into her stretching her more giving her more. Elia was at the verge of exploding with pleasure. She kissed him harder biting his lip a little to hard because she tasted a metallic taste in her mouth and he dug her nails into his scalp. Jamie did not care about the pain he liked it but he looked at the woman who is becoming undone in his arms and he could not get enough. He stopped kissed her just so he could look. She opened her eyes which were glazed over and bit her lip to stop from screaming and she exploded. Her whole body trembled with the force of her orgasm and from the aftershocks. Her lip was bleeding from the force put on it. Jamie could not get enough of the view. It was simply the most beautiful thing he has seen.

Elia calmed down and she was gasping for air. She was amazed how hard she had climaxed. He had never climaxed as hard as she had now and she did not not where that come from but she will not complain about it. She looked at Jamie licked his fingers that were inside of her and closed his eyes moaning. She swallowed loudly.

" You taste so good. I cannot wait to taste you from the core." Jamie said in a raspy voice.

"The wedding is not that long away Jamie." Elia whispered touching Jamie's face

"i cannot wait that long. I need to be inside of you now Elia. You are not a maiden so what difference does it make. I want you Elia. I need you or i will not crazy." Jamie said and Elia looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She moved away from him and began to straighten out her dress.

"That is not the point Jamie. Yes i am not a maiden but i want to do it right. I want us to unite as husband an wife. I still believe that marriage is sacred and man and wife need to unite only after the vows. That bring prosperity in the marriage." Elia said and looked at Jamie with a sad look and continued " I am not like the Lady's here in Kings Landing Jamie. I will not stand if you bed another woman before or after our marriage. If I hear that you did something to dishonour me i will make you pay. I have many bird and they like to sing." Elia said and Jamie scoffed.

"Another woman? What are you talking about Elia. I cannot thing about anyone else. It is like you have put a spell on me. I am yours from this day" Jamie said and Elia gave him a beautiful smile. Jamie took her head in his hand and kissed her smiling lips.

Both heard the footsteps not far they looked in the direction.

"Someone is coming. We need to go." Elia said but Jamie kissed her again not caring about the person who might see them. Elia was pushing Jamie away but he kept kissing her back. Elia laughed and pushed Jamie away fro good this time.

"We have to go Jamie. I will see you later today." Elia said pecking Jamie one last time before running away from him, her dark hair flowing behind her and her dress flowing around her legs making her look like flying.

Jamie put his hands behind his head and shook his head. He was completely under her spell.

**So how was the chapter. I know that a lot was happening in here but i needed to because we need to get the show on the road and get to the good parts. Robert is a total dick in here but he will be a bigger dick later on. Did you like the Cersei/ Lyanna friendship and the Lyanna/ Elia friendship. They will be more explored later on. **

**I hope that you like the chapter and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Royal Wedding**

"My Lady." A strange voice was calling Lyanna. She tried very hard to open her eyes but they were resisting. She was drifting back to unconsciousness.

"My Lady please." The strange voice called her again bringing her back into the real world. The battle once again commence but this time Lyanna won and she opened her eyes and met with green ones and a freckly face. Who was this person Lyanna though until it dawn on her that she knew this person. It was her new handmaiden that she was appointed in the Capitol Esma but why was she here?

Her WEDDING! She thought and Esma came her to help her get ready.

All at once Lyanna was wide awake and she sat up straight making Esma jump.

"I am so sorry My Lady i did not mean to startle you." Esma said with worry in her eyes. Lyanna close her eyes trying to calm her beating heart. She looked at her handmaiden and wiped the trays of hair that escaped her braid that she had made last night.

"Oh it is not your fault at all Esma i have just realised that i will be wed by this time tomorrow." Lyanna said ad Esma was fluffing the pillows at Lyanna's back an she leaned on them.

"I imagine it must be a great honour to marry the King and give him heir. I cannot wait to get married and have a lot of beautiful babes to call my own." Esma said getting Lyanna comfortable on the bed. Lyanna just smiled at the freckly face of her handmaiden. Esma was a not a beauty but she had a very pleasant face. She was juts a child in her eyes she was just ten and four. She still have time for marriage.

"When the time comes Esma i will find you a suitable husband. You still have time. Enjoy being a child before you you do that." Lyanna said smiling at Esma and taking the tray of food that she brought to her. There was some bread and butter and fruit. Everything was light so it will not upset her uneasy stomach.

"My Lady i have brought you some mint tea, it should help you ease your stomach. I shall go and tell the maids to bring hot water for your bath. Enjoy you breakfast My Lady." Esma said smiling and showing off her dimples.

"Thank you Esma you are very helpful." Lyanna said blowing in her tea to make it cooler. It smelled divine. Esma left her bedchamber and she was left alone to stare at the walls.

Lyanna could feel the panic raising up in her chest. She would be a married woman soon and that thought scared her like no other. Lyanna was not like any other woman in the Kingdom. She never dreamed about a prince to be wed to, she never even dreamed of being wed at all. All she wanted to to was wield a sword and go off to war. She has dreamed of being a man. Now she was to marry the King to be precise. All of her life will be broadcast to the world. When will she produced an heir? Will she produce and heir? Will she be able to? What if she gives birth to all girls? Will she be able to conceive a child at all? What will happen then?Will Viserys will become the King then? All of the thought raced through her mind.

What if she cannot perform her duty at a wife. Will Rhaegar get tired of her and find someone else. That though scared her the most. She had developed feeling for Rhaegar, very strong feelings. Lyanna never though that she would fall in love with a man and now that she had she does not want to lose him and she want to a wife and have children. She want Rhaegar.

Calm down Lyanna, there is no need to get worried now. You must stay positive. Lyanna thought to herself but then she remembered that her bedding ceremony will happen and that made Lyanna stomach tie in knots. Her breath hitched and she felt like she was being chocked. She could not breath. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she began gasping. She did not hear the doors of her bedchamber being opened but she felt delicate hands around her face.

"Lyanna you need to breath in and out, focus on my voice Lyanna. Everything is perfectly fine as you will be now breath." Lyanna focused on Queen's voice and breathed in and out, in and out until her breathing evened out and before her eyes were concern eyes of the Queen.

"I apologise your Grace i did not mean to worry you with my silliness." Lyanna gasped out and sat down on her bed. She felt the bed dip beside her as the Queen sat down and moved her hand up and down Lyanna's back to comfort her.

"Do not apologise Lyanna. I have spent a week before my wedding crying. My maid had to dress me and drag me to the Sept as i refused to get married. You reaction is perfectly normal. You are just worried." The Queen said with a knowing smile on her face.

"I am so frightened that i cannot perform my duty as a wife. What if i cannot produce an heir for the throne?" Lyanna looked so vulnerable at this moment that the Queen had to embrace her in a hug.

"Every woman has those doubt my child but do not worry. Everything will be fine. If it comes to that i know that my son will take care if everything. My son loves you Lyanna and he will never do anything to dishonour you and hurt you. He will be happy just to have you by his side." The Queen said and Lyanna wiped her tears and smiled.

"I apologise for my outburst. I feel so silly i am crying like a little child." Lyanna said laughing at herself.

"What you feel is normal and understandable now, we have little time. We need to make all the Ladies jealous of your beauty and every man jealous of my son." The Queen said and Lyanna laughed. To her she was not that beautiful. She looked at the Queen and there she saw raw and pure beauty. Lyanna just wished she was that graceful and poised at the Queen has been.

Lyanna stood up and took a quick but a relaxing bath. The Queen calmed Lyanna and she could not wait for the wedding to be over so she and the man she loved can be joined together as one.

The dress that Lyanna wore was just stunning. The lacy top of her dress was fitted well around her wait making her look like she actually had breast. The shoulders and the selves if the dress were made just from lace. The fold of the skirt began at the level f her hips and fell down to her feet. The train behind her were miles long.. The colour of the dress was the most beautiful thing that Lyanna saw and it reminded her if the snow as it was reflecting the sun. Lyanna could not look away from the dress. Her hair was left down in soft waved and tied at the sided. She had winter roses in her hair. Lyanna could not believe that she looked like that. In the mirror she saw a beautiful woman worthy of being a queen.

The Queen came back to the room and she gasped at the sight before her.

"My son will faint when he will look at you. You are the most beautiful bride i have ever seen. I am glad to call you my daughter." the Queen said and kissed Lyanna cheek.

"May the Gods give you a long life my Queen so you will never leave us." Lyanna said and the Queen looked smiled.

"I will be here as long as the Gods allow me to. Now my lovely we should be on our way. There is a very nervous King waiting for you at the Sept." Lyanna took a deep breath and nodded.

The Sept was a very impressive building and it was so large. It was the second largest building in King Landing. She stood at the entrance hearing the murmur of many people that are gathered inside waiting for the wedding to take place. She was standing there with Esma waiting for her brother to take he away to her husband.

"Esma i fell like my knees are going to give up on me." Lyanna whispered and Esma left the train and was at her side in a second. She held onto her hands and was the sole reason Lyanna was standing up.

"My Lady please take a deep breath. You will be just fine. Do not stress when you do not have to." Esma said smiling at her lady.

"Esma thank you for holding me up." Lyanna said

"It is my pleasure My Lady." Esma said and just then Ned came to her side and looked at her. She saw that there were tears in his eyes. She opened his arms and took her in his embrace.

"You look so beautiful my sister. You look just like our mother. She would be so pound of you my sister and so would our father. He would love to be here if he could." Ned said and Lyanna nodded trying not to let her tears fall down but it was no use. Ned wiped her tears away and shook his head.

"It is not time for crying my sister. You need to put a smile on your face and let the whole world see how happy you are." Ned said and she did.

The walked into the Sept and the crown seem to gasp all at once. Everybody was silent and every step that Lyanna and Ned took could be heard for miles it seemed. Lyanna looked at the floor so she would not fall but Ned whispered her to look up and there he was. Standing there at the top of the stairs looking like a true king. The look of him took Lyanna's breath away.

Before Lyanna knew she reached Rhaegar and his smiling face. She smiled at him as he squeezed her hand in encouragement. The reached the High Septon together who smiled at them.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The High Septon said and Rhaegar took his cloak and put in on her. Lyanna felt the weight if the cloak on her shoulders and smiled.

The High Septon continues talking after binding their hand together and putting his own on top of theirs.

"Let in be know that Lyanna of house Stark and Rhaegar of house Targaryen are one heart, one flesh and one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to turn them asunder. Now say your vows." The high Septon said and the couple turned toward each other with smiled on their faces.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crown, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days." Rhaegar said with a big smile on his face.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crown, Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days." Lyanna said with a clogged up vice as she was trying not to cry.

"You are united together and man and wife. Please seal the deal with a kiss." Said the Septon and Rhaegar kissed Lyanna softly but it seemed like her whole body just exploded with fire. She wanted her husband and she wanted to be united together with him. When they looked at each other after the kiss both held hunger in them. Yet it was not the time for such thing. They will have to wait.

"May i resent to you Rhaegar Targaryen the First of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm and his Queen Lyanna." the high Septon said and all of the people gathered here stood up and began to cheer and clap. It was the first wedding between a Targaryen that was not with a sibling and it was a grand affair. It was a a start of a new ere. An era that will bring prosper and happiness to the country.

Lords and Ladies from even the furthest away lands that had famous names came over to them and wished them good luck and prosperity and many, many children. Lyanna held her King Husbands hand and smiled at them brightly. She was very glad that the wedding part is over. She was glad that she was a married woman. Then a person stood in front of them and Lyanna's face lost all of the smile. It was Robert Baratheon and hos wife. The way he looked at Lyanna made her want to vomit. She tried to look away from him but he took her hand in her and all she wanted to do was pull back from disgust.

"I hope the Gods will be good and give you a long life and many heirs Your Grace." He said looking right at Lyanna before kissing her hand. She was so glad when he let go of her hand and shook her husbands.

"I hope you have a great life my Queen." Ashara said. She was glowing with happiness all of the Lady's were infatuated with Robert. He was a very handsome man. He was tall and muscular and black bearded women fainted when he walked passed them. Ashara was a great beauty herself and they really made a beautiful couple but Lyanna felt sorry for her. She will never be happy at his side as all he wanted was to bed women from all of the realm.

"I hope so too Ashara. I can only pray that the Gods make you with child so you can give your husband an heir." Lyanna said meaning that. At least the woman can love a child if she cannot be loved by her husband.

The night was a blur for Lyanna, she dined and drank wine with a big smile on her face. She drank maybe too much because she was too happy and daring for her own good. She looked at her husband with fire and mischief in her eyes he looked at her with hunger. Never breaking the look she took a piece of fruit from her plate and brought it to his lips witch he greatly took.

She was about to take her hand away when he caught it by the wrist. He brought her closer to him and whispered.

"I believe it is time that we move this to our bedchamber." Lyanna did not look down like she wanted to but she felt that her cheeks were in fire. She could not utter a word but she nodded. Rhaegar let go of her wrist and stood up.

"I believe that it is time for the bed ceremony." The crowd cheered. Lyanna was lifted in the air by the men yet they did not take her clothes off. They handled her with respect and were careful not to hurt her in any way. Lyanna knew that her bedding ceremony will look very differently. She was was not a Lady, she was a Queen and they had to respect her. The men left her inside her bedchambers were her handmaiden was left to help her get ready.

"Are you well My Lady." she was one of her older handmaidens and Lyanna was very thankful for that because she did not want Esma here. She is but a child in her eyes. Lyanna trembled from the nerves and could not help to stop it.

"I have no idea what to do or how to begin with the act. I am scared that it is gonna hurt." Lyanna whispered putting on her robe.

"My Lady there is a misconception about making love. It might hurt you the first time but if the man is gentle and will get you ready then it can be quite pleasant. I enjoy making love with my husband very much." The handmaiden said and Lyanna blushed a little.

She sat down on her vanity and the handmaiden began to comb her hair.

"I do not know what to do with myself or how to act with my husband. What if i do not please him." Lyanna asked

"My Lady please do not be afraid. It is just in your head, you have to let go of your nerves and i promise you it will be fine." The handmaiden left and Lyanna was left alone in her room. She tired to still her shaking hands but it was no use. She was too nervous to do that.

When the door opened her heart jumped to her throat. She could feel it pumping in her chest faster than normal and her palm were clammy and wet. Lyanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down and stood up from her vanity and turned to look at her husband.

He was still in his wedding clothes and he looked magnificent. His white hair glowing in the candle light and his indigo eyes piercing her with a look of want and love. When he looked at her she could feel herself getting wet and a tingling in her privet area. Her stomach was turning with the need for her husband.

"I have been waiting all night to do that." Rhaegar said and in three strides he was by her and taking her face in his hand and pressing his lips to her hard. Lyanna responded to him standing on her tiptoes and grabbing his hair and pulling him as close as possible. She did not want any space between them. The kiss was rough and hard it was full of lust and passion and it will bruise their lips but they did not care. All that they wanted was together.

Rhaegar felt like he was in heaven all he wanted to do was push her on the bed and make her his but he knew that it was her first time and he needed to be gentle with her. He stopped the kiss and Lyanna moaned in protest. She was shaking with need for that man and she was dripping wet.

Rheagar looked at her and she looked stunning. Her lips were bruised and her cheeks rosy and her silver eyes were dark with lust and need. She looked like a Goddess. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and put his forehead to hers.

"We need to slow down my love. I want us to both remember this night." he said and Lyanna nodded. She pushed him towards the bed and made him sit sown. She began to take of his upper clothes with trembling hands.

He looked at his naked top half and her mouth watered at the site of her husband and his muscles. She touched him with shaking hands and looked into his eyes. Rhaegar grabbed her at the wrist and pulled her on the bed. She laid in the middle and Rhaegar was on top of her and kissing her yet again but this time it was slow. They were learning what they liked and they were learning their bodies.

Rhaegar moved from her lips to her jaw and neck making Lyanna moan softly when he kissed her on her pulse spot. His hands worked on the straps of her robe. He broke the kiss and looked at her for conformation. She blushed deeply but nodded gently and bit her lip while he opened her robe re revealing her to him. When the cold air touched her naked body all of it rose with goosebumps. She averted her eyes from him not looking at him in case if he was displeased with her body.

"What beauty is presented in front of me." Rhaegar whispered and Lyanna looked at him. He was looking at her body like she was a wonder of the world. It made her feel powerful and it made her feel cherished.

He moved his nose at her jaw and neck and collarbone and marvelled at her smell. She smelt like roses and the smell made his member stiffen even more than it already is. He trailed wet kissed down the side of her face and the base if the neck making her moan softly.

Rhaegars kissed went down her body to her breast. He kissed one and kneaded the other with his hands. Lyanna arched her body to him and gripped the bedspread as she felt the pleasure deep within her. She was on fire and every touch felt like she was being licked by a flame. He put her nipple in hi mouth and bit gently onto it making her give out a hight pitch sound, she was far to gone in in what she was feeling. His hands trailer down her body leaving a blaze if fire as he went down. He reached that place where she wanted him the most and she screamed holding onto his body and duh her nail in his back.

He pushed a finger in her wet and hot core and groaned just by a mere thought of being inside of her. He touched the bud inside her that made her quiver and shudder in pleasure and moan. he was still sucking on her teat making it impossible for Lyanna to conjure a though in her mind. She was consumed by the pleasure her husband was giving her. He was stretching and making her ready for his length and when he looked up at her he nearly exploded jut by the the site of pure pleasure on her face.

Lyanna felt pain as he was adding another finger but the pain was so pleasurable she liked it. She was so close to exploding she felt it. The fire in her stomach had reached its peek and she will burn in the most pleasurable of ways.

When she thought her pleasure would not get any higher her Lord husband did something that made her see white, as she exploded in her husband arms screaming at the top of her lungs. He forgot her name and what family she belonged to. She forgot everything and all was there was the fire that ate her alive.

When she regain some of her conciousness she was breathing hard and she was staring at the ceiling of the bedchamber she was going to share with her husband who now was in her vision. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"This will not be as pleasurable for you my wife and i must apologize." he said as he took off his breaches and he saw the impressive length of her husband. She looked at it with fear. How will this fit inside of her. Surely there was no way she thought. She looked away from it and got ready as her husband positioned himself in front of her.

"I am so sorry Lyanna for this." He said and entered her slowly. It burned her and she griped the shits once again but this time in pain. She was entering her very slowly as to make it as less painful as possible and she could see the stain in his face as she was trying not to hurt her. When he was all the way in eh groaned and rested his forehead on her chin.

He was taking deep gulp and trying to stay still so his wife could get used to him inside of her. It took everything in his control not to thrust inside of her straight away. She was so tight and so wet that it made him whimper.

"I am ready." Lyanna said kissing his forehead.

His thrust were slow and painful for Lyanna at first but with time it was less painful and more pleasurable. She was moaning yet again on pleasure. His movement gained in speed as she was holding onto him. The fire in her belly commit alive again. This time they both exploded at the same time calling out the named and proclaiming love to one another.

This night they not only connected with their bodied but also with their hear. They will share this life as one.

**Okey that was steamy heh. The wedding and the bedding ceremony. How was it? Did you like it? I hope so cause this is a very long chapter. I predict that the next chapter will be longer or if i can spread them into two it would be a better read. Well the net chapter. Jamie and Elia wedding as well as Cersei and Ned. The next chapter will be presented with a surprise as well. I hope to see you soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank you all for your reviews especially from PJ who written as a guest. I would really like to join your facebook page yet i don't know which one it is as there are to many. If you can send me a link i would so so glad.**

**Well with that out of your way please enjoy. The chapter and please review i like to hear if i need to change anything or not.**

Chapter 9: Calm before the storm

Cersei was standing in front of the mirror. She had a tight look in her face. Her stomach was doing flip flops and she trembled from nervousness. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. It was no use to get nervous. It was only her wedding. She would have gotten married if not today than tomorrow. That was her fate. She was a woman and her father would give her away to a man that would bring the most to her father.

Cersei was lucky than most of Ladies that were getting married. some marriages are not happy and there are no feelings between the Lord and the Lady. Cersei was very fond of Eddard and she was sure that with time she will fall in love with him. He already had feeling for that man. A man who had only a few words to say but his eyes were worth a thousands word. Those eyes that made her feel funny inside and made her feel faint. That man was making her something she always hated; he was making her weak but she was fine with that. Only she knows it and it would stay that way.

Cersei looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She really looked beautiful. She wore a beautiful crimson gown that made her look like she was a Queen. Her hair was done up in the most fashionable Southern trend. It was the last time when she was able to look like she came from the South because soon she will have to move North.

Cersei one last time closed her eyes and pictured herself as the Queen of Westeros and many babes with silver hair. It was a nice vision but then another vision came to her mind and babes were running around with black hair calling her mother. That vision suited her better and she opened her eyes with a smile. She will be a Stark from now on. She would be a part of one of the oldest and strongest families in the world. With many allies that were ready to give up their life for them. Just now they have taken over the Riverlands through Brandon. They may not be Rich as the Lannister's but they have loyalty like no other family and that is something to proud about.

The door opened and Aunt Genna came through it. She looked at Cersei with watery eyes and smiled at her. She clapped her hands together.

"Now that is a beauty a world have never seen before." She said taking Cersei's face her her hands.

"You look just like your mother. So beautiful. She would be proud of you." She said and Cersei hear broke just a little bit knowing that her mother will not be here at the day of her wedding. She pictured her monster of a brother and the hatred grew more than ever.

"Cersei i know what you are thinking but let those hateful thought away. Tyrion was not at fault here and you know it. Just because he is a dwarf does not mean it was the reason that your mother died. You will see once you have become a mother yourself." Aunt Genna said and Cersei chose not to speak of it again. It was no use. She should be happy now. It was her wedding day.

"Do you think Eddard will like it." She pointed to herself. Cersei never showed her vulnerability to anyone but Jamie and her aunt were different. She could showe herself to them. She did not need t prove her strenght to them.

"He would be a fool not to fall over when he sees you. You look beautiful Cersei." Aunt Genna said with a smile.

"Aunt there was a time that i went to see Maggie the Frog. She told me that i would marry the King and that i would have three children and he would have six and ten. It said that i would be Queen and since i was a little girl that is all i wanted. This is not going to happen now." Cersei said. She needed to tell someone of this. It was buggering her.

"Well Maggie was a crazy woman. Maybe its for the best that this happened. It does not seem like you would be happy with the King if he had 16 bastards." Aunt Genna sad and Cersei nodded.

"You do no thing that our King is capable of doing such things." Cersei was worried for Lyanna. Since the wedding last moth they got closer and become friends. She even became friends with Elia Martel. In all if her life Cersei never had any real friends among the women. She only had followers and maids.

"Do not believe what that woman had ever said to you. Our King is in love with our Queen and he would never do anything that would hurt her." Aunt Genna said.

"Do you think Eddard would bed other women?" Cersei asked and that thought pained her.

"Child you worry to much. Have you not heard the stories. Edward is as honourable as they come. He had never broken a word and he never will. Now let me blushen those cheek for you" Aunt Genna said pinching Cersei's cheek. She looked back at the mirror with. She was ready to be wed.

Eddard drank some wine from his goblet and cleared his throat. He seemed to do that when he was nervous and lately he was always nervous. He looked at himself in the mirror wearing his house colours. He tired to look as mighty and big as his elder brother yet that did not seem to work. He will never be his brother no matter how much he wanted to.

The door opened and in it stood the man who Ned was comparing himself to his brother Brandon. Ned turned to face him with a big smile on face.

"Ned my little brother look a you." he said and embracing him.

"Brandon brother it is good to see you." He had not seen Brandon since he wed Catelyn Tully three years ago and took over the Riverlands after Hoster's death. His bother looked good.

"Look at this my Little brother is wed and so in my sister. I am angry that i missed my sisters wedding but i was not gonna miss yours as well." Brandon could not come to Lyanna's wedding as he was ill with fever. He beat it and looked at in good health.

"I hope you are feeling fine my brother." Ned asked in concern.

"I am well Ned do not worry. I am in good health. My brother is marrying Cersei Lannister. The most wanted Lady in Westeros. You lucky bastard." Brandon said clapping Ned in his shoulder with his big hand and laughing a booming laughter. Ned just shook his head at his brother.

"Do not give me that look Eddard. You remind me of mother when you look at me like that. I am merely stating that your wife is a beauty to behold. We both ended with very beautiful wives." Brandon stated and drank some wine from the goblet.

"How is your wife brother? Is she well? What about your son?" Ned asked

"Catelyn is well my brother. She is heavy with child and i am afraid she will birth the child here. She thinks its another boy. Willam is with good health as well and growing fast. He is going to be as big as me any day now." Brandon said with a proud smile on his face.

"I am pleased that you are happy brother. I only hope that i can be as happy as you one day." Ned said looking at the floor.

"You will brother as long as you let your wife see what a good man you are. You will have many children running around the Castle. Remember us when we we children and all the trouble we got ourself into. Well its was mostly Lyanna and I as you were a goody two shoes." Brandon said with a smile on his face.

"i just did not want to cause any trouble for our parents that is all." Ned said sitting down in front of Brandon taking a swing from his goblet.

"Well i am glad its you that is going to be the Lord of Winterfell, you are more suited for this job." Brandon said getting serious.

"What are you talking about Brandon. I had to get ready in three years whereas you had your whole life to train and get ready for it." Ned said.

"Still you are more suitable, you are calmer, more level headed. My blood runs hot Eddard, if not for Catelyn i do not know what i would do." Brandon said

"You need to calm down brother. Maybe your children will help you understand that life is not about how many battles you are in." Ned said.

"I hope so Ned, i hope so."

Jamie was pacing back and forth in his room. He was angry. His father made him angry. It still amazed Jamie how cold his father can be. He was a bitter man who all he wanted was power and money. He reached for his goblet and emptied the whole content in one go. He knows it is not wise to be drunk at his wedding but he needed to calm down. The conversation still was present in his mind

Flashback :

Jamie was getting ready, he was putting in his clothes when his father entered the room. Jamie stopped what he was doing and turned to his father.

"Father why do owe the pleasure of you being in my room?" Jamie asked his father who was no amused.

"Do not be rude my son. I just have come to give you a warning." His father stated in a cold detached voice.

"A warning? What are you going to be warning me about? Do you want me not to drink wine so i can perform my duty as a husband?" Jamie joked yet his father was not amused what so ever.

"That is exactly what I want to say to you my son. I need heirs. Make sure that the woman gives you an heir. If she cannot perform her duty i will be forced to take actions." His father said and Jamie lost the smile he had on his face.

"What are you saying father? Do you mean you will get rid of her if she cannot perform her duty?" Jamie asked his voice shaking from anger.

"All i am saying is that there was a family history where her mother birthed stillborns or did not carry the child to term. The line of Lannisters must continue so if she cannot perform it i will find someone that will." Tywin said with a raised voice.

"She will be my wife father and i will not let her get hurt." Jamie said with a dangerous low voice.

"Do not let your emotions get the bets of you. I seen how she wrapped you around her little finger. You are my son. You are a Lannister and you will act like a man and not some bitch that wants hos dick get wet." Tywin was shouting now and Jamie was shaking from anger.

"You are a cruel man father. How can you look at yourself in the mirror? How can you sleep at night?" Jamie said with disbelief at his father and his cruelty.

"My sleep is fine and so is my reflection in the mirror. All i do is for this family and its continuation. Now get dressed and get married, you have a job to do like we all do." Tywin said and walked out of the room. Jamie looked at the door that his father left with disbelief in his eyes and threw the goblet at it and screaming in anger.

End Flashback

Jamie was sitting on his bed with his head down, resting his arms on his knees. He was defeated by his father yet again.

There was a great attraction between himself and Elia he will not deny that. All he dreamt of was pinning her to the wall and fucking her like there was no tomorrow. The sexual tension between them was killing him. However there were feeling stirring up in him, feeling that he thought were only reserved for Cersei.

Elia was unlike anybody he had ever met. She was wild, free and did not care what people though about her. She did what she felt like doing and that was what Jamie loved about her. It is true she had hypnotised him but he loved every second of it. No other woman was like her and no other woman will ever take a place in his heart like she had so Jamie did what he had only done once on his life and prayed to the Seven so this innocent girl can keep her life.

Oberyn walked to his sisters bedchamber to see how is she getting on. They needed to go to the Sept soon. When he opened her door he saw his sister sitting on a chair getting her legs massaged by one handmaiden another one was feeding her grapes and another one was putting flowers in her hair. She looked relaxed and like she had no care in the world.

"You getting married in about an hour and you are getting a massage and eating grapes." Oberyn asked his sister in disbelief. She really is a unique one.

"Brother please who do you take me for. I am getting my hair done and it takes some time so i though of a great way to use it. My dress takes minutes to get on as I am not putting on of those hideous dresses with layers and layers. Honestly i have no idea where they get them from." Elia looked at her brother and popped a grape in her mouth. He just shook her head and plopped down on her bed with his arms behind his head and looking at one of the handmaidens who blushed and looked down.

"Well i guess the Ladies over here do not like to seem as they are naked in front of people." Elia shook her head.

"I really wish they could see how freeing it is to walk around naked. Feeling the sun on your body and the wind." Elia stood up from her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore nothing but a robe which was not hiding anything. Her hair was full of yellow and orange flowers making her look like she has just laid in a field. She really loved it.

"I guess they have not reached that stage yet. I have no idea how will you survive in this parts of the country." Elia looked at her brother who was still eyeing her handmaiden.

"Its all about adapting to your environment and i am very good at that yet i am not ready to let go of myself completely. I will still be me. If you want i can leave the room so you can fuck her in peace." Elia said a little annoyed at her brother. Oberyn looked at her and smiled. He stood up from the bed and walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do not fret my sister there will be time for this later now i must lave so you can get dressed in peace." he said and slapped the handmaiden on the arse before leaving. The woman shrieked but laughed in her hand.

"Talia you are in for a night my dear friend so be prepared." Elia said looking at her handmaiden with a smile. Talia just blushed and looked at her feet. She was not a great beauty but she was pretty with her red hair pale skin and freckly face. Her brown eyes were big and caught attention.

Elia took of her robe and put on an orange dress made of a material that stuck to her body and showed of her assets. The dress had an open back and the material was back just before her arse began. She looked exposed but she knew that Jamie would love her in the dress and it would make him uncomfortable at the wedding. Elia giggled to herself.

"My Lady are you ready we can make our way." Talia asked and Elia smiled at her and nodded. She walked over with a skip to her step. She was so ready for her marriage and she was ready for her life to be begin another chapter.

Cersei stood before the Sept wearing a beautiful crimson gown. She really looked nervous. She was playing with her fingers and looking around. Elia walked over to her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Cersei you need to calm down. Everything will be well just believe me." Elia said and held Cersei's hand in her squeezing it lightly.

"I cannot do that and i do not know why. I am worried i am gonna fall down or make a fool if myself." Cersei said in a whisper.

"That is being stupid to think like that. Just imagine you walking up the steps seeing that handsome dark haired man and you will swear to be his wife. If i was not being wed to i would bed my brother to wed me off to Ned." Elia said with a chuckle.

"Now now Elia is it wise to say that to a sister of a brother who you are about to be wed." Elia just laughed

"Well what can i say Ned is a handsome man and i believe he would be good in bed as well." Elia whispered to Cersei.

"Elia calm down, Ned belongs to me and no one else" Elai just held her hands up at the look that Cersei gave her but a smile was still on her face.

"Please do not kill me i never did anything to you." Elia laughed and so did Cersei.

"See your not nervous now and i even made you laugh." Elia said to Cersei.

"Thank you Elia. I cannot picture a better woman for my brother than you." Cersei said and Elia smiled.

"I promise i will take care of him for you Cersei." Both woman smiled. There was a cue for them to walk in the So they did. They walked into the Sept to meet their future husband and begin their lives.

Cersei sat next to her husband who was drinking from his goblet. Before at her wedding he had kissed her. She never felt anything like that before. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Like that kiss was consuming her and all she wanted was more. Eddard looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Are you feeling well my Lady wife?" he said and Cersei's heart fluttered in her chest

"I am well my Lord husband, what about you. Are you enjoying yourself." Cersei asked and Eddard just nodded he looked at the crown and his face lit up.

"Come Cersei i want you to meet someone." Eddard said and helped her get up from the table and guided her through the masses of drunk people toward some people.

"Cersei i want you to meet my brother Brandon, his wife Catelyn." Eddard said and Cersei looked at them Brandon was a bigger and more handsome version of her husband she could see that but but there was a wildness in his eyes that Cersei was not very fond of. She looked at her husband and smiled. He was more of a man for her. The woman was a great beauty with her fair skin and red hair and blue eyes. She was heavily pregnant ready to give birth at any time. The two made a beautiful couple.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both My lord and lady." Cersei said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also. I hope you will make Eddard happy the God know he needs some action." Brandon said in a booming voice. Catelyn looked at him with a disapproving look and shaking her head. Eddard looked away with an angry look on his face

"I apologize for my husband he had far to much wine for his own good." Catelyn said and gave her husband another cross look. He just shrug his shoulder and tried to look innocent.

"it is not your fault Catelyn, our mother dropped him on his head when he was just a babe." Eddard said with a sly smile.

"Look at him, finally got his claws out. Watch out now or he may just bite your arse off." Brandon said and giving a sly smile that was very much like Eddard. Cersei looked at the two brothers. She did not know if she should laugh or be angry that such foul language was used in front of her.

"Like always my older brother cannot behave himself in public." A familiar voice said and Lyanna came to them with a big smile on her face.

"My dear sister you look wonderful. Married life suits you." Brandon said with a wink and laughed.

"Stop being crude and hug me you big oaf." She said and he embraced her with his strong arms. He lifted her up in the air and spun her around. Lyanna just laughed. Cersei was astonished at how this family works. Everybody was acting in a loving way toward each other. She smiled a little. Brandon put her down and Lyanna looked a little dishevel.

"I missed you big brother." She said with a loving look in her eyes. She looked at Catelyn and her silver eyes turned huge.

"Catelyn you look wonderful. When is this little one gonna be here." Catelyn curtseyed as much as she can with a beautiful smile.

"Not so long Your Grace. I might give birth in Kings Landing." Catelyn said stroking her belly.

"Catelyn i am still the same person you knew when you marred my brother. Please do not treat me differently." Lyanna said and Catelyn nodded. Lyanna looked at Cersei.

"You are a Stark now Cersei. This mean you are not just under protection of my brother but you have my and all Starks protecting you. Remember that." Lyanna said and Cersei looked smiled with a watery eyes. She was really touched by this.

"Thank you Your Grace." the group began talking amongst themselves.

Elia looked at her husband who looked like he had a belly ache. He seemed angry and beaten down and was like that since the wedding. He barely said a single word to her and drank so much and it pissed Elia off. She was not used to this cold treatment.

"Looks like your sister is getting along with her new family. I pray that she had a good life." Elia said trying to talk to her new husband. He just hummed and did not even looked at her. Elia put her goblet down forcefully that wine spilled out.

"Did i do something to anger you. Please tell me and stop acting like a child who did not get his way. If you are angered that you are married to me than i can assure you i will find a way to undo it. We have not become man and wife yet." Elia said and string daggers at Jamie. She just looked at her with an angry look and stood up.

"My wife does not feel to well. I believe that we will retire to out bedchamber." He said and there were number of protest about the bedding ceremony. Many men wanted to grope and see naked Elia.

"There needs to be a bedding ceremony!" One of them shouted and that got Jamie even more angrier. Rhaegar seen that there was something wrong with the couple and decided to take a pity on them.

"Lady Lannister does not feel well therefore the bedding ceremony will not be happening." Rhaegar said and Jamie gave a smile if gratitude toward the King. Elia was fuming that Jamie had used her like that. He had embarrassed her in front of the whole court but she did as he was told and let Jamie help her to their bedchamber.

Once they were out of sight Elia got away from Jamie's grip with a look that could kill and walked in front of him. Jamie was still fuming from his talk with his father and the wine was not helping his anger now. He never as this angry in his life. He was shaking from anger and his vision was red.

When they got to the bedchamber Elia opened the door forcefully and waited for Jamie with a crossed look on his face and crossed arms.

"Can you please tell me what got you so angry that you could not even speak to me." Elia said and Jamie looked at her. She stood there angry breathing heavily and he could see how her breast moved in her dress that was not leaving anything to imagination. He was blinded by the alcohol and the hunger he felt for her so he went over to her in a stride and forcefully kissed her.

Elia tried to get away from him. He was holding her in a vice like grip hurting and he was stinking of wine. Elia was scared now. After a few attempt she was able to get away from him and push him away.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" She shouted at him. Jamie looked at her his hunger even more increased.

"You said that i had to wait for you until we are wed and you are my wife now and i want you." he said and kissed her yet again so hard he broke the skin on her lip making her bleed. Elia was panicking, her heart was beating fast tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to push him off yet again. She was able to slap him on his face and he let her go holding into his cheek. Elia tried to stop her body from trembling but she was unable to. She never thought Jamie was capable of forcing himself on her.

Jamie was holding onto his cheek unable to believe in what he was about to do. He was forcing himself into Elia, his wife. He raised his head and looked up at her and she was trembling with tears falling from her eyes. Her lips were bleeding. He looked at the floor ashamed. He was just like his father. He felt a tighting in his chest and tears welled up in his eyes. he looked up at Elia yet again and tried to get close to her but slower. She moved away from him with a betrayed look. That looked killed him. He tried yet again but she moved away hitting a table.

"Elia please." he said in a whisper. She took a goblet and raised it.

"Stay away from me or i will use it." She held it in her trembling hand. Her voice was shaking as well but her face look like she could kill him in a heartbeat.

"Please let me explain." he tried yet again.

"Explain what, that you barely talked to me before got drunk and forced yourself on me like a brute. Oh please let me hear that." Elia said.

"That was not me. Elia please believe me. I never would have hurt you." Jamie said trying to get close to her. She threw a goblet at him and it hit him in his collarbone hard.

"Get away from me. You are just lie the rest. You just want to fuck me and then throw me away like trash. Well you went through such trouble and married me." she said and laughed in anger. She did not know what to do now. She was stuck in a marriage with that man.

"No no Elia please listen to me. I was angry yes but not at you. Never at you. And i did not marry you because i want to fuck you. I married you because you are different. You make me feel free." Jamie said and Elia looked at him with a gentler look.

"So what made you so angry that it made you behave like an animal?" She asked still keeping her distance.

"My father. He said that if i cannot make you with child and you do not give him an heir he will get rid of you and find someone new." Jamie said and Elia looked at him in disbelief. She could not belief in what family she was wed to. She looked at Jamie with a hard look.

"Do you think the same as your father?" She asked and closed her eyes afraid of the answer.

"No never. I want you as my wife for as long as we live Elia. Please believe me when i say i will not let him hurt you." Jamie said and Elia looked at Jamie.

"What if i cannot give you an heir, what will happen then?" Elia said fearing for her life now. She was thinking of all the ways that she can save herself. If it comes to it would it be a good enough reason to start a war. She knew her brother will kill off every last Lannister if it meant keeping her safe.

"We will think of something but i know that we will have many children together. Nothing like that will happen. Please believe me when i say i will keep you safe. That is a promise." Jamie said. He took Elia in his arms and held her close. She was rigid at first but then she melted into his touch. Unlike before she felt safe in his arms.

"Do not drink wine again. It makes you a different person and i do not like him." Elia said looking up at Jamie with her big brown doe eyes.

"I promise, no more wine." Jamie said. Elia nodded and kissed Jamie softly. They felt the passion toward each other. It was so strong that it was consuming them both. Jamie lead her to the bed. This night they will join as man and wife.

**Stranger POV**

A group of men were standing outside the great hall were the party was ongoing. Laughter of men and women could be hear along with the music. The leader of the group looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"We will wait until everybody is too drunk to do anything and then we will strike. Remember kill everyone that gets in your way." He said in a low tone.

"What about the family?" someone said

"Yeah he will need a distraction. Kill the little dragon and the pregnant Queen that should give us some time to get away. Remember no matter what I want Lyanna alive and taken away from the Castle. Everyone who fails this i will kill personally." the man looked at the castle with a dirty look.

"Lyanna soon you will be mine, like we were supposed to be." He said and a devious smile appeared in the man's face.

**Well so what do you think? Was it a good end of the chapter? I hope so hehe. Well that was a long chapter. I tried not to make it as big so its not that long that you get bored with the story. Now that we have the boring stuff out of the way let the real action begin. Please stay tuned and i hope to hear from you and your opinion on this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay to one of my reviewers who tried to give me a constructive criticism. I know that on the real world of G. R. R. Martin Brandon cannot be the Lord of Riverlands but this why its is called fanfiction. I wanted Brandon to be alive but i wanted Ned to be the Lord of Winterfell and that was my solution. If you do not like it then I am sorry. No English is not my mother tongue and i am so sorry for the mistakes. After reviews complaining about the grammar and spelling i have revised this chapter and changed it best to my ability. I am sorry for any mistakes that are still left. Is there anyone who would like to be my Beta. Please PM of you can. **

Chapter 10:

Cersei was wide awake as sleep was not welcoming her with open arms. Her cheeks hurt with the smile that she wore from the moment her bedchambers door closed. She looked at the man that was asleep next to her and her smile widened. The wedding night has been something she will never forget. The moment that she was carried off to her bedchamber by a group of men who were taking her clothes seemed like a nightmare to her. She was being undressed by men that she did not know. She was thankful that Brandon was there and did not let them take her shift off. Everyone was scared of him and he was the one that carried her to her wedding bed and put. He looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Do not worry sister, I will tell them to go away. This needs to be private." He said and she could only nod. Just seconds after the door closed after Brandon Ned came into the room with nothing but his breaches. She sat up in the bed and looked at the man in awe. He stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Cersei could not take it anymore. She stood from the bed right in front of him and kissed him.

From that moment she felt like she was in a dream. He was gentle with her making sure she was taken care of. She was not a maiden what so ever but with Ned she felt something she never felt with Jamie. It was more powerful. It was consuming her and she loved every second of it.

She closed eyes once more and imagined how his calloused hands felt on her body making her whole skin rise in goosebumps, how his kisses set her on fire. How his mouth did something Jamie never did and kissed her down there. She was getting hot again and she wanted to wake Ned up but when she looked at him he was already awake looking at her with his eyes that drove her mad.

"Why are you not asleep Cersei?" He rasped out and turned towards her and put his hand on her hip.

"I cannot fall asleep Ned, i experienced too much excitement tonight i believe." She said and Ned chuckled. She was beginning to love that sound more and more every time she heard it.

"It seemed that i did not tire you enough. Maybe i should do something about that." Ned said and kissed her. Cersei's body became alive again and was consumed with fire. She felt Ned on top if her and relished in the feeling of his naked body. She moaned softly into the kiss. His hand found their way into her locks before moving down her body when a hard knock on the door fallowed by shouts broke the spell that they were under.

Ned jumped off the bed and put on his breaches and took his sword. When he opened the door he saw men running around and shouting about an attack in the courtyard. Ned asked one of the men tat came running by his bedchamber.

"What in the seven hells is going on?" he asked his voice hard and cold.

"There was an attack My Lord, people in black hood are attacking the castle, there is a big fire in the courtyard, we need every man now to stand with us." The man said before he ran to the place they needed stood there rooted to the ground shocked for a couple of moment. Who dares to attack the castle at this moment. There was no time for this now so he went back to his bedchamber and put on his clothes.

"What is going on Ned? What is all this shouting about?" Cersei asked from the bed withthe bed sheets covering her.

"Someone is attacking the castle. Put your clothes on i will take you to Brandon's bedchamber. They have more guard and you will be safe there." Ned said and Cersei nodded and jumped off the bed quickly. She put on the dress that was easy to put on and did not even do her hair. They were out of the bedchamber as soon as they could and they ran toward Brandon's bedchamber which was not far away from them. When they opened the door Brandon was holding their son and kissed his forehead with his hand in his son curly red locks. Catelyn stood there with her hand covering her mouth as tears rolled down her eyes. Brandon looked at them both.

"It is good that you brought her here, Cersei will be safer and they will be together.." Brandon said putting his son back to his cot and kissing his sobbing wife. Cersei just tightened her grip on Ned's hand and made him look at her.

"Be safe my love and come back to me please." She said and Ned nodded and kissed her lips. She did not let her tears fall. She had to be strong for Catelyn and her. Brandon looked at his guards

"You are guarding my family in this bedchamber. Anything happens to them i can assure you that your fate will be worse than death." he said and Ned just have them a death glare before running into direction of the battle.

Cercei looked at Catelyn who had gone pale in the face standing over a pool of water. For the first time in her life Cersei cursed.

"Oh fuck." as Catelyn tried not to scream.

Ned ran with Brandon to the courtyard where fire lit up the the dark night. They could see strange men wearing hood attacking men that guarded the castle. They Stark brothers looked at each other and began fighting as well. Ned had just killed one of the men when he saw the King fighting not far away from him with no one from his guard around him. He looked at Brandon who saw the same thing and both decided to move closer to the King. They needed to protect him. The men seem to come from no where and they were everywhere.

"Ned one behind you." Brandon shouted and Ned turned around just in time to cut the hooded mans head.

"Brandon we have to get the King out of here now. There are to many of them." Ned shouted but the King was no having it.

"I am not leaving this place. I will not sit in a castle while my men are dying. If i have to i will die with them." The King shouted and stuck a sword in one mans chest. Brandon just shook his head at the Kings bravery and foolishness.

Queen Mother was sitting in he bed her hands on her belly trying to calm down the child that was raging inside of her. Her back hurt so badly that she had to take a sharp intake of air. Viserys was sitting beside his mother with his wooden sword tightly gripped in his hands. Rhaella looked at her Little Dragon and pride swelled with. Her little boy was so young and yet he showed his bravery by wanting to protect her. She was so glad that none of her children were like Aerys.

"Mother do not worry I will protect you. I will keep you and the the babe safe." He said and looked at her. His little head was held up high. All Rhaella wanted to do was to embrace her little boy and keep him away from harm.

"Come here my Little Dragon i need to have you in my arms to feel safe." She said and her little boy just nodded and hugged her close . He was shaking yet he did not show that he was scared at all.

"My brother will save us I know it." the little boy said and Rhaella just hugged him closer.

"I know he will my Little Dragon. I know he will." She said trying very hard to believe that.

The door to their bedchamber opened with a bang scaring both of them. A man with a black hood came to the room with a sword that was red from blood. They saw nothing of his face but black eyes and an ugly smile that widened when he looked at them.

"Well well well what have we got here. Two dragons or i should say three counting the unborn one. This is a good day for me. I can kill all three of you." He said and it send shivers down Rhaella's back. How can she save them when she can barely get out of bed. They were doomed. She hugged her son closer to her and began to pray but before she knew it Viserys slipped out of her grasp and ran at the man with his wooden sword.

"Viserys no!" A desperate Rhaella screamed and tried to get out of bed but in her state it was very hard.

"You will not hurt my mother and her baby." He said pointing the sword at him. The man just laughed cruelly leaning his head back.

"You think you can beat me with that wooden sword of yours Little Dragon." He said looking down at the little boy before grabbing him by his hair.

"Please do not hurt my son. Please he is just a child. I will do anything just please do not hurt him." Rhaella begged the man who just had a cruel smile on his face. He made her son turn to look at her. He was crying now his wooden sword on the floor.

"What can you give me you woman. Nothing. All i want is to kill Targaryen scum." he said and put a dagger to the little boy's thoat, Rhaella's eyes bulged and her heart stopped beating.

"No no no please do not do this. He is just a child. What harm can he do?" She begged her eyes looking at the dagger. Her belly hurt now and she felt a sharp pain go through her.

"Then he will grow up and be like the rest of you degenerates, being wed to his own sister. I will rip that babe out of you as well just to be sure." he said and slit Viserys throat. Rhaella screamed as she watched the blood pour out of her little boy and the light dim in his eyes. The man threw Viserys on the floor with his eyes opened in terror. He then stepped over her son and lunged at her. He pushed her against the wall. Hard. Her back hurt badly yest she could not care less. She did not care what the man did to her now. She had died along with her son.

"I guess i can play with you before i kill you." he said cutting the night gown making it fall to the ground an revealing her body to him. She could feel his eyes on her eating her up his breath hitched as he took her all in.

He grabbed her breast hard in his hand and began kneading it while giving a disgusting moan. He then looked at her face which was turned away from him and grabbed it hard and make her look at him. He then kissed her mouth his tongue pushed forcefully in her mouth making her gag and want to vomit. She could feel his hands all over her body. Hos mouth left hers and she chuckled darkly.

"Oh yes i will play with you." he said and pushed her on the bed. She just laid there waiting for his assault. She had no will to fight him off. She waited for him to fuck her and then kill her because she had no desire to live anymore. She waited and waited with her eyes closed but the assault never came. She felt that she was covered with something and when she opened her eyes she could see Jamie Lannister standing over her.

"My Queen we need to get you out of hear now." Jamie Lannister called out to her. She then felt pain in the back and stomach and a sudden urge to push.

"The babe, is coming now." She said and pushed. Jamie looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do My Queen?" he said and she just looked at him with big eyes and screamed at she pushed.

"Go and get the Maester. Now!" And Jamie ran like he had never ran before.

Ned could not count how many men he killed was covered in their blood. He was keeping close to the King who was fighting like a true warrior. They were wining and the fight should be over soon.

"Your Grace we need to get you inside as soon as we can." Ned could hear Brandon say.

"I will not leave until all the men that attacked my castle are dead." The Dragon said. Ned looked toward the entrance to the castle and saw Robert who was putting on a hood that the men attacking the castle wore. That made Ned freeze in shock. Lyanna! That is who they want to get. Those men were just a distraction to get everyone fighting here and away from her bedchamber so that they could get to her. Ned was about to call the King when he felt a a sharp pain in his thigh and a blow to the head. He watched as men around him were fighting before it all went black.

Lyanna was in her bedchambers pacing back and forth. She could hear various sound from outside and it pained her that she could not go and help. She needed to do something.

"You need to calm down your Grace, it is not well for the babe." Esma said and Lyanna looked at her and nodded. She had just found out that she was with child today but she did not want to spoil her brothers wedding by telling the news so she kept it to herself. She touched her stomach and smiled at it with love.

"I cannot just sit here Esma, it is killing me. I have no news. I do not know if my brothers or my husband are fine." She said before sitting down on the bed.

"Your Grace sometimes no news is good news." Esma said but there were sound of blows and grunts coming from the other side of her door. Esma shrieked and Lyanna came over to her and held the young girl close.

"It will be fine Esma. If needed be use the dagger i gave you." She said gripping her own dagger in her hand. There were more sound coming from outside her door.

"Your Grace you need to hide. I will get them away from here and then you will run." the girls voice trembled when she said that but she had a determined look in her eyes.

"I will not leave you Esma. I am not a coward." Lyanna said and getting ready to strike whoever is at the door.

The door opened and it was one of her guards from Winterfell. His face and armor were covered in blood.

"We need to get you out of here your Grace." The man said but then grunted as someone hit him from from behind. Both girls shrieked and held each other closer. Five men in hoods came into the room. They were all tall and muscular.

"Kill the redhead and do not even leave a mark on the dark haired one." Said a familiar voice that Lyanna knew too well. It was that son of a bitch Robert.

"If you want to kill her you have to go through me." Lyanna said putting Esma behind her ready to guard her with her life if must be. She was not a coward and she will not be defeated without a fight. She could hear Robert laugh as he took his hood off. He approached them slowly.

"This is what i love the most about you Lyanna, your fiery attitude and your willingness to fight like a man. This however will not save your little maids life." He said trying to grab her but she lunged her dagger at him and cut his forearm leaving a big gash.

"Get away from me you bastard. You have no honor. You attack a castle where there are innocent people and you want to kill a child." Lyanna said with venom dripping from her every word.

"I have gave you plenty chances to be with me. Back in Winterfell when i asked you to be my wife and here before the wedding i asked you to run away with me. I did not want to do this yet you pushed me to this. I had no other choice. It is all your fault Lyanna. You have no one to blame but yourself." Robert said and grabbed Lyanna's both hands and held her close to him. She had no chance to move. He looked at her his icy blue eyes that had no warmth to them.

"Now you will see what your actions have caused. Kill the redhead." he said to his people and turned her face so she could watch. One of the men took a dagger and pierced it at her stomach again and again and again. Lyanna screamed and trashed in his arms trying to do something but she could not move. Robert was just to strong for her.

"You are worth less than a dogs shit." She screamed at him with tears in her eyes. Robert just chuckled.

"I will make you love me Lyanna. I will make you see that i am the one for you. Do not worry my sweet. I am a patient man and i can wait." Robert said. Lyanna stopped crying and looked him straight in the eye.

" I will never love you Robert and i will smile when Rhaegar finds you and kills you." Lyanna said and Robert laughed.

"Your husband will have other things to worry about my love. I had my people kill his little brother his mother and the child she is carrying." Robert said with an icy look in his face. Lyanna heart broke at that news and tears rolled from her eyes.

"You are a cruel man Robert and you do not deserve anybody's love. If you think that Brandon and Ned will let you live you are wrong." Lyanna said.

"Who knows maybe they will also die in the fight, now we need to go before someone will find us." Robert said before looking at Lyanna.

"I am so sorry for what i am about to do now my love but it is necessary." He said and Lyanna looked at him with a frown.

"What are..." She did not get to finish because her whole world went black.

Rheagar killed the last man and let him fall to the ground. The sun was coming up and the site before him was one of horror. There were dead bodies and blood everywhere. He looked around at his people who were covered in blood. Some where wounded badly and were held up.

"Check the whole castle and its ground. I want to make sure that everyone is dead. Check for out wounded and make sure that they are getting the best of the best of treatment." He said letting the sword fall from his hand to the floor. He looked at his hands and they were red from blood. He hated the site. He never liked to kill anyone even if they were the enemy. He hated killing and tonight he could not count how many men he killed. That fact lay heavy on his shoulders.

"You Grace the Queen mother, you need to go there." One of the squires said his face ash white. Rhaegar's heart sank right to his stomach. He did not even ask what happened but ran to his mothers bedchamber as fast as his legs let him.

What he saw in that room will forever haunt him for the rest of his life. His little brother age of four on the ground. There was a pool of blood around him and his eyes were opened and Rhaegar knew that he died with fear. His knees buckled at that site and his heart broke. Then he saw his mother on the bed laying in a pool of blood. Her legs spread out and her eyes closes his heart could not break anymore. The Maester was holding a babe that was still connected to his mother and looked at Rhaegar with sad eyes.

"I am so sorry for your loss Your Grace. Your mother before passing away said the babes name. Daenerys." He said showing his a baby girl who looked just like his mother. Rhaegar collapse to the floor bringing his knees to him and crying. He crawled over to his brothers corps and held him close as he wailed. His heart could not take anymore pain.

Brandon heard the news and he was raging with anger and fear. How the hell was his sister missing. He was standing in her bedchamber and all he could see was her young handmaiden on the floor with many puncture wounds and a pool of blood.

"Are you sure that she is missing you oaf." He asked one of the guards. He looked at Brandon with fear in his eyes. Brandon feared that the worst might have happened

"Yes My Lord we have checked the castle and the castle ground thrice and the Queen cannot be found." Brandon heart skipped a beat but he was not giving up. His sister was somewhere. They just needed to find her.

"Then look again you fool. Do you know where you King is." Brandon said and the guard looked at him with sad eyes.

"He is in his mothers bedchambers. Apparently the ones who attacked the castle killed the little Prince and Queen mother." Brandon froze. How can he tell his King that his sister is missing now at this time. Whoever was behind this will pay a great price and Brandon will be the one that will take his life painfully. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He looked at the man that stood like a fool in front of him.

"Go now look for my sister." He startled the man but he just nodded and ran away. He walked to the Queen Mother's bedchamber and saw the King sitting on the floor and leaning on the bed. He was covered in blood his eyes were red and looking ahead of him. Two bodies were on the floor covered in sheets and two women were handling a babe. This was not a pretty site. Brandon walked over to the King and crouched down next to him. He put his hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"Your Grace, Rhaegar my brother my sister is missing."Rhaegar's eyes shot up to Brandon. He was ready to kill whoever did this to him.

**Well what do you think? That chapter was one of the hardest one for me. Especially Viserys death. I cried writing that and i still cannot get over it. I could not write this scene and it was the hardest one i had to write. Ever. Well that chapter is over and done i think i need a drink after it. I hope you like me and don't hate me for killing a lot of people here. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well it was a long time since i updated this story but i lost all inspiration for it and i could not write it. Now when i watched the series once again i really wanted to see how it all would it turned out with the changes i made. How will the lives be like, most of all i really wanted to write Ned/Cersei again as i love this pairing so much. Well i haven't got a Beta right now so i am sorry for the spelling mistakes. **

**Chapter 11: I want you back and i want you save**

Cersei was looking at Catelyn who was holding her new born babe in her arms. As the fight beyond those walls was raging Catelyn was giving birth to her child. Cersei looked at Catelyn who was looking with loving eyes at her child and smiled. She wants to have this look in her eyes. She want to feel her newborn child in her arms.

"Thank you Cersei for being here with me." Catelyn looked at Cersei with a tired smile.

"It was nothing Catelyn it was all i could do. You had the hardest job." Cersei said and Catelyn chuckled.

"Soon you will be giving birth to your own child Cersei." Catelyn said and Cersei blushed. It was foreign for her to feel like this. Like she belonged with people she felt affection toward. Her family was cold and this was completely opposite.

"I cannot wait Catelyn." Cersei said just as Brandon came to the bedchamber with blood in his clothes and a solemn look in his eyes. When she saw Catelyn with a babe in her arms he stopped and looked at her wide eyed. Catelyn gave him a small smile.

"Would you like to meet your daughter my love." Catelyn said and Brandon's eyes went even wider. He looked at the babe and he began to visibly shake.

"A daughter you said." Brandon said and Catelyn lost her smile. She looked at Brandon with a frown.

"Are you angry with me?" Catelyn asked in a whisper. Cersei felt a little uncomfortable so she moved to a corner of the room giving the couple some space yet all she wanted to ask where was Ned. Did he not come to the room because he heard that Catelyn gave birth.

"Why would i be angry with you Cat. You gave me a daughter that i promise i will protect with my life. The ambush was worse than we thought, those monsters killed the Queen mother and the Young Dragon. The babe inside her survived. Not only that my sister seemed to be missing." Brandon said and at the last part his voice shook. Catelyn and Cersei both gasped. Catelyn took Brandon's hand in hers but he looked at Cersei.

"Ned was injured in the battle, he is in your bedchamber with the Maester." Brandon said and before he could finish Cersei was out the door running to he bedchamber.

"You should go with her." Cat said looking at Brandon who shook his head.

"She will be fine Cat, i love you so much." Brandon said kissing Catelyn with a lot of passion.

"What will happen now Brandon?" Catelyn asked with a scared look in her eyes.

"War." Brandon stated very calmly and that scared Catelyn the most.

Cersei ran to her bedchamber like she had never ran before in her life. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest scared that something bad will happen to Ned. She still could not understand how quickly she began to feel something for this man. He just creeped up to her and made her fall in love.

When she entered her bedchamber she was hit with a smell of bad meat and alcohol and she almost gagged but she ran up to her bed where she saw her husband unconscious in bed with the Maester working in a long gash in his leg. It looked really bad.

"Do not worry My Lady, the bleeding has stopped and now we just have to prevent from infections and your husband will be fine. He just drank the milk of the poppy so he will be asleep. Give him more when he wakes up." The Maester said and Cersei looked at him and nodded. He touched Ned's cheek and he was burning up and Cersei closed her and and tried to calm herself down. He will be fine, she said in her head, he must be fine.

"What of his leg? Will he be fully mobile?" Cersei asked and the Maester looked at her with a gentle smile.

"His leg should be fine once it is completely healed. He will not be cripples. He will have to move on a cane for a while not to put strain on his leg." The Maester said and Cersei nodded with relieve. She did not want her husband crippled. It will kill him. Cersei knew Ned well enough that he would not stand for being helped around. He was far too independent for that. She knew how much he loved riding horses and walking through the Godswood. He would not be a happy man if he was a cripple. Cersei surprised herself thinking that she would not care much if her husband was a cripple. She loved that man. Whole or not.

"You should get some rest My Lady, it was a long night for all of us. I will be here looking over him." The Maester said and Cersei nodded.

Cersei looked at her husband and he looked like he was asleep. Like nothing was wrong with him. He looked so young like that. He looked like a boy not the man that she knew. Cersei caressed is cheek before curling next to him and with her head on his chest feeling his chest moving up an sown and her heart beating. He will wake up, she chanted in her head. She did not know how but that man just creped up in her and made her feel things that she swore she would never feel.

She still remembered how her father used to say to her that love is a weakness and the more people you love the weaker you are. Cersei was anything but weak and she swore that she will only love her children as a mother had no choice on that matter. Yet she was not prepared to fall in love with her husband. She was not prepared longing to go to his homeland from what he described was a frozen wonderland. She wanted be away from all of those snakes here in Kings Landing.

Barristan Selmy looked at his King who sat in his throne with his head in his hands his shoulders still shaking from the anger and the pain that he was feeling. His King was calmer than before where he went on a rampage and destroying the Throne Room and beating the guard up for not protecting their Queen. Not only he lost his mother and little brother in a very brutal way, his wife the woman that he loved was missing and there was nothing he could do as of now. His people were searching in every corner in the city. They were looking for her but they had not leads. No knowledge of who was so bold and kidnap the Queen. Barristan closed his eyes and prayed that she was still alive.

"Barristan i cannot sit here and do nothing, i need to go out there and look for my wife." Rhaegar stood up from his throne and looked at Barristan who looked at his King with pittifull eyes.

"Your Grace, there is nothing you can do now. The best people are looking for Queen Lyanna as we speak. We need to keep you safe. They might be still out there waiting for an opportunity to kill you." Barristan tried to reason with his King who was a stubborn man.

"I do not care, they have killed my mother, and my brother and they abducted my wife. I will go and i do not care what you say." Rhaegar said and just then Oberyn came to the Throne Room.

"You can do whatever you want to do you are the King, but if you die who will look after your people. Who will look after your Kingdom. If you die a war is bound to happen. You have to look at the big picture here." Oberyn said and Rhaegar looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"A war is already here My Lord." Rhaegar said and Oberyn gave him a smirk.

"Yes a war is going to happen but now you have most of the Kingdom by your side. If you die the Kingdoms will battle for that damn throne. You do not want that. Now i have my best trackers out there looking for The Queen. My sister is very fond of her." Oberyn said. Rheagar sighed and fell back on the throne. He was hopeless in looking after his wife. He could do nothing.

"What would you have me do Oberyn, sit here while my wife could be hurt." Rhaegar said and Oberyn came over to him.

"Wait it is all we can do for now. At least until the City is search trice." Oberyn said and squeezed the Kings shoulder.

Lyanna felt like her head was going to explode it hurt that bad. She moaned with pain as she opened her eyes just so she could close them again. The sun was making its way to the sky hurting her eyes. She tried once again to open them and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room it was dark and cold and it smelt dirty. She was lying on a feathered bed and there was a small lamp by her bed. She looked around the room and saw a small red door.

She got up and ran to the door only to find it closed making her curse under her breath. The small window was not enough for her to get out and there was no other door. She stormed to the bed and sat down on it.

She remembered how Robert stormed the castle with his men. Killing her handmaiden brutally in front of her. Telling her that he killed the Queen and little Viserys. How can this man be so cruel and just so he could have Lyanna after she told him that she had no interest in him whatsoever. This man was a mule nothing else. She prayed that she ws going to be alive. She had to stay alive so she could see her husband and tell him that she was with child. Lyanna wanted to let her tears fall but the door opened making her jump and curl on the bed.

It was Robert who cam into the room and she had to agree he did look imposing. He was tall and muscular with his dark hair and bright eyes. To any other woman he would look like a God, to her he looked like a mad man running very fast to his death.

"You are awake, i thought i really hurt you with that blow to the head. I am glad that you are all right. I could never forgive myself if i hurt you." Robert said in a very low and gentle voice. Lyanna looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You are hurting me, by keeping me here. I have a husband Robert. You have a wife. Please let me go and i will try and save your life." Lyanna tried pleading with the man but he just gave her a sly smirk.

"My life is not in danger my love. Soon we will leave Westeros and we will be free to live out life together." Robert said coming over to her and caressing her cheek lightly. She shrugged away from his touch.

"Robert i do not wish to spend my life with you. I love my husband. This is ridicules." Lyanna said and Robert scoffed and moved away from her.

"Your husband is just as damaged as the rest of the Targaryen's. He will force you to watch as your children will marry each other. Is this the life that you want for them. Lyanna please be reasonable." Robert said and Lyanna's chest flared with anger. How dare he insult her children and her husband like that.

"None of my children will marry each other, now stop this none sense and bring me back home. I have had enough. I told you time and time again that i do not wish to be with you. I have no desire to share your bed or even be within a proximity with you. You disgust me Robert. I hate you. I will never love you." Lyanna heard the slap before she felt the stinging that brought tears to her eyes. He held her cheek while looking at Robert who looked at her with angry dead eyes.

"I suggest you will learn how to love me Lyanna. You will never go back to your husband, never see your family again. You will share my bed even if at first i will have to be forceful. You will learn to love it and you will birth as many of my children as i please. If your brother had enough brain he would know that giving you to me was the best idea. Now he will have to live with the consequences. You are mine Lyanna, the sooner you realise that the sooner your life will be better." Robert said with a menacing look on his face.

"I will never belong to you Robert. You are nothing but a pig." Lyanna shouted filed with anger. Robert just chuckled and leaned over and forcefully kissed Lyanna in the mouth shoving his tongue into her. Lyanna wanted to gag but all she did was bite him as hard as she could. Robert jumped away from her with an smirk on his face.

"I like my girls fiery Lyanna. Get ready soon my love, when we are safe i will come into your bed." Robert said leaving the room. Lyanna threw the lamp after him and shouted at it with angry tears running down her face. She closed her eyes and prayed that Rhaegar and her brother will saver her as soon as possible. She have to look after her child as well.

Cersei woke up to someone stroking her cheek. She swatted the hand away wanting to sleep some more. As she heard a male chuckle Cersei remembered what happened in the last three days. She remembered her wedding and wedding night, the attack on the castle, the brutal murder and the kidnapping of the Queen. Cersei jumped up and saw grey eyes looking over at her. Cersei felt relief over her as she saw Ned wake up. He was asleep for two days straight. Now that he is awake she knew that he will be fine.

Ned moaned as he felt pain in his left leg, his head was pounding and he was parched but he needed to tell the King that it was Robert Baratheon that was responsible for the attack on the castle. He probably did something to Lyanna, he needed to know what happened.

"Cersei get the King, i need to speak with him." Ned said and Cersei tried to calm him down.

"Ned you need to calm down, you have been injured in the battle, you have been asleep for two days." Cersei said and Ned shook his head. He did not have time for this.

"Cersei please i need to speak with the King." Cersei nodded and told one of the guard to go and get the King. Cersei then gave Ned a drink and told him what happened.

"I knew that he would do something stupid. He was always so wild." Ned said rubbing his face angrily.

"What are you talking about Ned?" Cersei asked confused worried that he might hurt his head when he was injured. Just then into the room came the King and Brandon.

"What is it Ned, why was so important that you needed to speak to me" The King asked and Ned looked at him with sad eyes.

"It was Robert Baratheon your Grace. He was the one that took Lyanna. I saw him before i passed." Ned said and Rhaegar looked at him with wide eyes.

**So i am practically falling asleep and i am tired AF so please forgive me for any spelling mistakes. At the end i almost forgot how to write in English haha. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
